


Arrows in Love

by Sarebear150



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Coming Out, CuriousArcher, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lost Love, MadArcher - Freeform, Maybe a happy ending?, Mental Health Issues, Sisters, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarebear150/pseuds/Sarebear150
Summary: Robin and Alice have been together for quite some time but their relationship has remained a secret. Alice wants to take the next step and tell people about their love for one another but Robin is scared of their reactions, specifically, her Mother's. With the help of Regina, will Robin be able to come out to her Mother? Will the Mother-Daughter relationship ever be the same or will it only grow stronger? Some Zelena-Regina sisterhood issues as well. Mention of SwanQueen - it's implied in several places throughout the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story has been an idea of mine since the MadArcher relationship developed in Season 7. My main goal was to focus on the relationship Robin had with both Regina and Zelena, similar in context to how it was perceived in the show. (Regina/Roni was the cool Aunt that Zelena/Kelly resented.) However, since Season 7 was not my favorite, I've decided to do things a little differently. For the sake of this story, Season 7 did not take place and I've made a few changes of my own. For starters, Henry remained in Storybrooke and married Violet. Alice comes to Storybrooke during a portal mishap and decides to stay - more of that in a later chapter, I promise! Nothing too major, but just wanted to fill in some gaps so you all know how this story is taking place. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also - huge shout out to Narugirl2003 for taking the time to look through this story and help me work on fixing my mistakes! You should hop on over to her page and check out her work! :)

Robin and Alice were sitting on the deck of the Jolly Roger enjoying the unusually warm autumn day. Wrapping her hands around her to-go cup of coffee from Granny’s, Robin sighed lost in her thoughts.

“What’s wrong, love?” Alice asked resting her hand on Robin’s knee that was now bouncing up and down indicating that she was nervous about something.

Robin turned to look at her girlfriend of six months. They had been together since Alice arrived in Storybrooke from another realm after a portal mishap, but had decided not to return when things were resolved. Captain Hook, from another realm was her Father and because of this, Killian had offered his ship to Alice as a place to stay now that he and Emma were living together and raising their own daughter. Alice was extremely grateful for their generosity as was Robin. This gave them a place to meet privately without the prying and nosy citizens of Storybrooke seeing them.

“Well, I’ve been thinking.,” Robin started, taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts. “Thanksgiving is coming up, and I know that you’re not familiar with this world’s traditions quite yet, but I’d really like for you to come to my Aunt Gina’s for dinner with me.”

“Wow, that’s probably a big event seeing as your family is rather extended.” Alice joked trying to ease whatever was troubling her girlfriend. “Let me see if I get this right; Henry and Violet along with Violet’s father, Snow, David, and Neal, Emma and the Hook who is not my father with Hope, Mr. Gold, Belle and Gideon, and didn’t you say Roland was coming back to visit for a few months? Wow, that’s a lot of people! But I’d love to have dinner with you!” Alice exclaimed.

“Yeah, our family tree is complicated but I wouldn’t change it for the world!” Robin chuckled before grabbing for Alice’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “But, you’ve forgotten someone,” Robin paused. “my mom...”

“Oh, yeah. Seemed I had forgotten someone after all, easy to do with all those people, I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear!”

“No, Alice, I know that you didn’t mean to forget her. It’s just…she still doesn’t know about us and I’m not sure how she’ll take it.” Robin admitted.

“I thought you were going to talk to her a few days ago?” Alice questioned remembering a similar conversation that she and Robin had just had regarding Robin coming out to Zelena.

“I know, I know.” Robin looked at Alice apologetically. “I love my Mom, but sometimes she’s so impossible to talk to. She knows I’m clearly ‘smitten’ with someone because she says I’m always smiling at my phone. And she’s always asking who the lucky guy is and I just don’t know what to say so I always brush it off.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t have a Mother so I’m not sure how these relationships work, but I would imagine she would just want you to be happy, even if that meant you were with a woman. But, I understand if you don’t think telling her is a good idea.” Alice said removing her hand from Robin’s and playing with a loose jacket string. “Unless of course, you’re embarrassed of me or something.”

“No! I love you, Alice.” Robin quickly replied moving in front of Alice and looking her in the eyes. “I love you with all of my heart. I just get so scared and I don’t know why. But I need to do it, for us. I want to shout from the rooftops that we’re together!” Robin explained. Alice smiled sadly at her girlfriend before grabbing her back pack and quickly stood from the bench.

“Well, I best be off to the library, love, I’m helping Belle with the children’s afterschool program today, can’t be late.” Alice said giving a weak smile before turning to walk away.

Robin reached for girlfriends hand spinning her around before leaning in and kissing her hard hoping to convey just how much she loved her.

“I’m going to fix this Alice, I’ll tell my Mom, I promise. Just give me time and trust me, OK?” Robin asked not breaking eye contact. “I love you.”

“Yeah, right..love you too.” Alice replied before turning and walking away towards the library.

“Shit. I screwed up.” Robin mumbled under breath before deciding to take a walk and clear her head before heading home and having this conversation with her Mother.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Robin had found herself walking past the Town Hall with tears burning her eyes. Not to mention, she was in the complete opposite direction of her Mother’s farmhouse. She turned at the corner to head back to Granny’s to get another coffee and hopefully some dinner. Ultimately, she was avoiding the inevitable a little longer before she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. She turned around to see her Aunt Regina coming out of Town Hall with her bag heading towards her car. She sniffed and quickly worked at wiping her eyes in hopes her Aunt wouldn’t notice that she’d been crying.

“Robin?” Regina asked taking a few steps towards her niece with a concerned look on her face. “What are you doing out this way? Are you alright?”

“Hey, Aunt Gina.” Robin said leaning into give her Aunt a hug.

Robin was the only person in all of Storybrooke – or maybe all the world and realms for that matter - that managed to get away with the nickname for Regina. As a baby she had trouble with her R’s but had managed to say Gina loud and clear and since then it had stuck. Robin held onto her Aunt for a few moments not quite wanting to let go. They had a special relationship and Robin cherished anytime she got to spend with the woman.

“Robin?” Regina questioned with concern lacing her voice before looking her niece in the eyes. “Is everything alright?” Rubbing a comforting hand up and down her nieces back, she waited a few moments before stepping back and lifting Robin’s chin with her two fingers.

“Well, to be honest, no. I’m not alright, but I’ll get through it.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” Regina offered, knowing that her niece often confided in her instead of her sister.

Regina and Zelena now had a wonderful relationship as sisters, but Zelena and Robin were very much alike and more often than not Regina found herself mediating arguments between the two. Robin waited a few seconds before releasing a breath and looking at Regina.

Robin shook her head. “Nah, it’s OK, Aunt Gina, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense, you know that you are never a bother and that you can always talk to me whenever you need.” Regina tried again wrapping her arm around Robin’s shoulder and walked towards the black Mercedes. “However, I’m done working for the day and I’d much rather be at home and out of these clothes. Would you like to come over and chat and then stay for dinner?”

“Well, if dinner is involved...” Robin smiled before climbing into the car alongside of Regina.

Regina started the car and quickly drove them the few blocks to Mifflin Street before pulling in the driveway. Regina engaged her niece in small talk trying to relax her before addressing whatever serious issue was at hand. Upon entering the mansion, Regina kicked off her heels and set her bag in the closet next to the front door before walking up the foyer steps and heading towards the staircase that lead to the home’s second floor.

“I’m just going to change into something more comfortable, make yourself at home, dear. You know where everything is.” Regina smiled.

“Thanks Aunt Gina.” Robin replied heading towards the kitchen to grab a drink. “Can I get you anything?” she yelled for her aunt who had already reached the top of the steps.

“Can you start the water for tea, please?”

“On it!”

 

Ten minutes later, Regina and Robin were sitting at the island in Regina’s kitchen each with a cup of tea and a few cookies that Regina had laid out for them. Knowing that Robin probably wasn’t going to talk openly on her own, Regina took a sip of her tea before sitting it down and reaching a hand over to take one of Robin’s. “Alright talk, something is eating away at you. I can tell.”

Robin looked at Regina with a small smile before releasing the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Robin laughed, “Aunt Gina you always could see right through me,” gave her Aunt’s hand a squeeze and then looked her in the eye again, “I’m in love with someone.”

“Robin, that’s wonderful.” Regina grinned.

“Well, yeah, it is.” Robin returned the smile before taking another deep breath. “But, I don’t know how to tell my Mom.”

The brunette smirked, understanding where her niece was coming from where it concerned her sister, “Well, do you think that it’s someone that your Mother wouldn’t approve of? Need I remind you, your Mother was in love with Hades at one time in her life.” Regina lifted her hands in surrender. “Not that I’m judging because love is love, but I don’t think you need to worry about Zelena. Honestly, I think she’ll be thrilled that you’re in a relationship. And most importantly, she’ll be happy that you are happy.”

“Well, that’s just it. It’s not exactly a conventional relationship. And you know how my Mother has a flair for the dramatics.” Robin rolled her eyes. “She has this idea in her head of what my life should be like, what I should do, and being in this relationship…I’m ruining her picture perfect family.”

“Yes, I most certainly do.” Regina chuckled reaching for Robin’s hand again. “And I too know what it’s like to grow up with a Mother who wants your life to be a certain way. And I also know what it’s like when you disappoint them. But, what I can tell you, Robin, is you should always be true to yourself; never sacrifice what you want for what someone else thinks is right.” Regina waited a few moments letting Robin process what she had just said before continuing “So, who is it? Someone I know? What do you mean by unconventional?”

Robin sat for a few moments silently not making eye contact with Regina. She wasn’t sure why this was so hard for her because she knew if anyone would understand; it would be her aunt. Despite some of the unspeakable things Regina had done in her past, as life proceeded in Storybrooke, Regina had truly grown as a person. She was one of the few townspeople who never got caught up in gossip and did not care what others did with their lives so long as it did not affect her family. She also was probably one of the biggest advocates of love, next to Snow White. Regina felt that everyone deserved love, no matter who it was. Taking another sip of her tea, Robin gently sat the cup on the table before looking up and making eye contact with Regina.

Trying to hold back the tears, Robin spoke in one rushed breath, “Aunt Gina, I’m…I’m gay. I’m in love with a woman.”

Much to Robin’s surprise Regina simply smiled at her before standing up and holding out her arms. She engulfed Robin in a tight hug before kissing her temple.

“Thank you for sharing that with me. I know that you were probably nervous but I am so proud of you. And I feel honored that you trust me enough to know you could come to me,” placing her index and middle finger under Robin’s chin to lift her head, “I love you, Robin. I always have and I always will, no matter what.”

Robin immediately broke into tears – happy tears – but couldn’t believe the overwhelming support she received from her aunt. She knew that her Aunt Regina could be a little rough around the edges, but she loved fiercely and with her whole heart when it mattered.

“Thanks, Aunt Gina. You have no idea what that means to me. I-I’ve known for some time now and I just…I was so scared how you might react but I knew that I wanted you to be the first person to know. I’m so scared to tell my Mom!” Robin cried, grabbing onto Regina again.

Regina continued to hug Robin while rubbing soothing circles on her back. “Robin, you are so brave. And again, I’m honored that you chose to trust me with something like this.” Regina placed another gentle kiss on Robin’s temple before sitting back down on the stool but keeping Robin’s hands in her own. “Your Father would be so proud of you too, Robin.”

“How do you know? He would probably be so disappointed. Who wants their daughter to be gay, Aunt Gina? He would probably have disowned me just like my Mom is going too!”

“Robin, I know because your Father was a gentle man and most importantly, he loved everyone and believed in love for everyone. I know that his relationship situation between your Mother and I was a bit complicated. But, if it weren’t for him, I would never have allowed myself to open back up to the possibility of love. He taught me that everyone, myself included, is worthy of love. And who you love doesn’t matter as long as you love them with everything you have and are truthful, honest, and good.”

“Yeah, but he’s not the problem. My mom is! Aunt Gina, she’s going to be so disappointed in me! She’ll probably freak out and throw me out of the house!”

Regina slid her stool closer to Robin before placing her hands on Robin’s shoulders. “Your Mother is not going to be disappointed in you, Robin. I know that she’s not always the easiest to handle. But I do know that just like me, what she wants for you is to find someone you love and to be happy. And you are, happy, correct?” Robin nodded in affirmation not making eye contact with Regina. “Then that’s what matters. It doesn’t matter who makes you happy. Just as long as they treat you well. Because, if they ever hurt you…well then they’ve got an angry Mother and Aunt that will take care of them!” Regina threatened even though there was hardly any seriousness to her tone.

Robin laughed lightly through her tears before looking up at Regina. Taking a deep breath and holding it in for a few moments before letting it out, “Thank you, Aunt Gina. I love you, so, so much. Can I tell you about her?”

“Of course! I want to know everything about the woman who stole my niece’s heart!”

“OK, well. Her name is Alice..”

“Wish Realm Hook’s daughter?” Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Robin demanded, suddenly becoming defensive. “Because if it is apparently you’re not who I thought you were and I’ll just see my way out.” Robin scoffed as she abruptly stood from her stool.

“Wait just a minute, dear.” Regina said grabbing at Robin’s hand before chuckling, “There is nothing wrong with that! I think it’s absolutely wonderful! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come across the way it did.”

“Well then what in the hell is so funny about my girlfriend?” Robin asked still not sitting down.

“Nothing! I promise!” Regina exclaimed shaking her head and tugging on Robin’s hand to get her to sit. Robin plopped down on the chair obnoxiously and looked at Regina with a face that screamed Zelena. “It’s just... Emma had mentioned that Hook had been spending some time with Alice trying to make her feel at home. And Hook mentioned that she seemed smitten with someone but wouldn’t give him any details. I’m just connecting the dots; that’s all Robin. I promise you.”

“Oh. Well, yes.” Robin replied feeling bad for the way she had just reacted towards Regina. “I’m sorry. It’s just…neither of us wanted to tell anyone until we knew for sure that we wanted to be together. We’re both new to relationships. Plus, I know if Alice would have told Hook, he would have told Emma, who would have told Snow, and then face it Aunt Regina..all of Storybrooke would have known!”

“Oh, don’t I know it, dear.”

“But, anyways, she’s lived a hard life. Not knowing her Mother and being separated from her Father. And well, even though my Mother’s been in the picture. She understands what it’s like to not feel connected to people and to feel like you’re all alone in this world. And I know I’ve always had you Aunt Gina, but I know that I’m not your number one priority either and I hate bothering you with things.”

“Robin, how many times do I have to tell you? You are never, **ever** a bother, dear. I am available for you any time, day or night. All you have to do is call.”

“I know, I know. But I don’t like asking for help. It makes me feel weak.”

“Runs in the family.” Regina laughed with a playful roll of her eyes.

“I know. But with Alice I really feel like I can just say or do anything and there isn’t any judgement. I don’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not. I’m not the daughter of Robin Hood and the Wicked Witch of the West and the niece of the Not-So-Evil Queen and the cousin of the Truest Believer. To Alice, I’m just Robin West. And I love that.”

Smiling, she gave Robin’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I know how important it is to stay true to yourself; I spent many years learning to do so. That’s all I have ever wanted for the people I love, including you. I want you to be true to yourself, love yourself, and be happy. I can’t stress enough how proud I am of you, Robin.”

“Thank you. That means so much to me,” Robin grabbed for her tea, taking a sip before continuing. “Aunt Gina?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be alright with you if I invited Alice over to dinner for Thanksgiving? She’s never got to experience something like that but I don’t want her to spend the day alone, either.” Robin explained. “I’ll come over the night before and help you cook and prepare anything that you need, please?”

“Robin, of course she can come for Thanksgiving. I think that would be wonderful. Introduce her to the insanity that ensues in this family anytime we’re all together! And I’d love to have you come over the night before and spend the night, just like we use too, but you don’t have to help. You can invite Alice to spend the night too. Roland will be staying with me, also. It will be nice to have some of the rooms in this house filled up again.” Regina laughed. “I still can’t believe I agree to having almost every holiday dinner here.”

“I would love that! I’d love to introduce Alice to Roland when there aren’t so many people around.” Robin replied with a smile that reminded Regina so much of her Father. “ And face it Aunt Gina.. you are the best cook. And you have the largest house. It only makes sense.” Robin joked.

“I know. And I really do enjoy it. But, if you tell anyone that I’ll cut you out of my will!”

“Secret’s safe with me! I know I keep saying this Aunt Gina, but thank you. Thank you for always loving and supporting me. It means the world to me to have an aunt like you. I know that my Dad would be so happy that despite everything, you’ve maintained a close relationship with me.” Robin expressed, standing to give Regina another hug.

Squeezing back, Regina suggested, “You’re welcome, Robin. I love you as if you were my own daughter and again, I couldn’t be prouder of you. Now, I know you are worried about this, but; what if we invite your Mother over for dinner tonight as well? I’ll be right here with you if that’s what you would like and I’ll help you through telling her.”

Taking a deep breath before replying, Robin shifted nervously. “OK, I think you’re right. I think we just need to do it. No point in delaying the inevitable. And I’d like for her to know and have time to think about it before Thanksgiving dinner because I don’t want her making an ass of herself around Alice.”

“Oh dear, I’m sure your Mother will do that anyways, no matter how much time you give her. But, that’s just Zelena. Now, go and call your Mother and tell her to be here in an hour while I start on dinner, OK?”

Pressing one last kiss to Robin’s cheek, Regina turned and started preparing what was required for dinner.

“Yes, Aunt Gina.” Robin smiled grabbing for her phone.

She was very nervous of how this dinner was going to play out. But she knew two things for sure: Robin loved Alice and Alice loved her, and; with the support of her Aunt Gina, Robin could accomplish and do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first three chapters of this story as I waited for my invite to post! I'm going to try and post them all now and continue working on the next chapters. I am looking at about 15 chapters, with maybe 2 possible spin-offs from this story that will become their own story. But, that's in the future! In the middle of the chapter you'll find a section in italics, that's a flashback scene. Again, this is my first story so I'm hoping you all like it!

Regina walked over to the refrigerator in order to get ingredients out to prepare Robin’s favorite dish, lasagna, for dinner. Robin dialed Zelena and anxiously waited for her to pick up.

“Robin? Where are you? I was starting to worry, it’s nearly dinner time?” Zelena exclaimed into the phone.

“Hello to you, too, Mom.” Robin said with an eye roll. “I’m at Aunt Gina’s. She’s making lasagna. Would you come over and join us?”

“Why?” Zelena questioned.

Robin sighed “Because, Mom. Aunt Gina’s lasagna is surely too much for just the two of us to eat and we’d like for you to join us. We used to have dinners just the three of us all the time.”

“No, I mean why are you at Regina’s?” Zelena responded completely ignoring the dinner invitation.

“For goodness sakes, Mom!” Robin exclaimed. “I’m not allowed to visit my Aunt? God, what is your problem?”

“Nothing is my problem, Robin. I’m just asking why on a random Tuesday afternoon you’re at your Aunt’s house and now you’re having dinner with her and inviting me over? Can’t I wonder what your intentions are?”

“Right, because there is always some secret motive. BUSTED! Aunt Gina and I are working on the next curse we can cast to devastate an entire realm, but we’re stuck so we thought we’d invite you over so you can help us.” Robin replied irritated as Regina turned around and placed a hand on Robin’s forearm mouthing _'relax'_. Robin took a deep breath before continuing. “Oh my God, there aren’t any intentions. We just want to have dinner with you! Are you coming or not?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll be over in 20 minutes or so.” Zelena replied. “See you both soon, love you!”

“Yeah, love you too. Bye.” Robin hung up the phone and dropped her head to the counter dramatically. “GOD! Why is she like that?!” 

Regina walked over to Robin wrapping and arm around her and kissing her head. “I don’t know sweetheart, I think that she gets jealous and sometimes sees our relationship as a threat. Which we both know is ridiculous. She is your Mother and I can never replace that, no matter how much you confide in me and trust me, she shares a bond with you that I will never have and cannot take away.” Regina sighed rubbing Robin’s back. “I’m sure she’ll be fine once she gets here. Would you like to help me cut up the vegetables for the salad?” 

“Yes, of course.” For the next 25 minutes Regina and Robin worked in unison getting the dinner prepared without having to speak to one another. Since before Robin could even reach the counter, cooking and baking had been something that she enjoyed doing with her Aunt Gina. They had a groove and a system they followed that worked wonderfully, especially when they were preparing a familiar recipe. Zelena attempted to cook but was not very good at it, especially after losing her magic; so most of the time if it couldn't be heated up in the microwave or had more than 2 ingredients, they had Granny's. Regina had just placed the lasagna in the oven and set the timer when the doorbell sounded. Robin turned frantically looking towards the foyer. “She’s here!” Robin panicked as her eyes got wide and her heart started hammering inside her chest.

Regina squeezed Robin’s hand. “Baby girl, it’s going to be OK. I’ll be here the whole time.” Regina assured. “Besides, I think we should eat before we bring anything up. That gives us a change to make small talk and allow her to settle herself. I’ll get the door, can you finish setting the table?”

Robin nodded grabbing the plates and cutlery heading towards the dining room as Regina headed to the foyer and down the stairs to open the door. She smiled as she revealed Zelena standing at the other side. “Zelena, hey!” Regina smiled leaning in to give her sister a hug.

“Regina.” Zelena replied hugging her sister back. “Thanks for the invite, I brought some wine. Where is Robin?” Zelena scanned the house while holding out the wine for Regina to take.

“Of course, you are always welcome here, Zelena. You know that.” Regina responded taking the wine. “Thanks for this, it’ll pair nicely with dinner. I’ll go chill it.” Regina stepped aside allowing Zelena to enter before closing the door and heading back towards the kitchen.

“Hey Mom.” Robin smiled at Zelena as she exited the dining room. “Thanks for coming over, I know its short notice and I should have called you sooner to tell you I was here.” Robin apologized.

“Hey, Green Bean!” Zelena smiled as she walked towards Robin leaning in for a hug. “It’s OK, I just worry. I can’t help it. I’m sorry for being so short with you on the phone. Thank you for thinking to invite me.”

“You don’t have to apologize, you’re my Mom. You’re supposed to worry.” Robin shrugged her shoulders. “We use to have dinners like this all the time and I guess I just miss it. So when I ran into Aunt Gina and she invited me over, I wanted you here too.” Robin turned to walk back into the kitchen as Zelena followed her. Regina was cleaning up some of the dishes that were used to prepare the dinner. She turned around and smiled at the mother-daughter duo as they entered the kitchen. “Aunt Gina, do you need help with anything else?” Robin asked heading back to sit on the same seat as earlier.

“Yes, Regina? Is there anything I can do?” Zelena asked.

“No, thank you.” Regina smiled before nodding to the fridge. “Zelena, there is some already chilled wine in there if you’d like a glass while we wait.”

“Thanks. Would you like a glass, also?” Zelena asked as she pulled two wine glasses from the rack and retrieved the open bottle from the fridge.

“Yes, please. That would be lovely.” Regina replied as she dried her hands on a dish towel and came over to sit down next to Robin. She placed her hand on Robin’s knee giving it a gentle squeeze under the table out of eye sight from Zelena. Robin smiled at Regina nervously before starting to pick at a loose thread on her sweater. “So, Zelena. Do you and Robin have plans for Black Friday? I was thinking maybe we could take a weekend trip to New York to do some shopping? It’s been a while, hmm?” Regina asked in attempt to lighten the mood and help Robin relax.

“Oh! Yes, that would be wonderful!” Zelena smiled as she handed a glass of wine over to Regina before also taking a seat at the kitchen island. “It has been sometime since the three of us have visited New York.”

For the next 40 minutes as they waited for dinner to be ready, the three chatted about their upcoming trip to New York and things that they’d like to do and shop for while they were there. Robin greatly appreciated her Aunt Gina’s way of lightening the mood and hoped that the easy small talk could continue through dinner before they got to the elephant in the room. Just as the timer on the oven was going off to indicate that the lasagna was ready, Robin’s phone dinged with a notification, from Alice. Robin smiled which didn’t go unnoticed by Zelena or Regina as she picked up the phone to answer.

“Zelena, help me carry everything to the dining room, please?” Regina asked drawing Zelena’s suspicious glare away from Robin and allowing Robin a few moments of privacy to answer the text message.

“Hmm?” Zelena asked looked up.

“Carry the salad and garlic bread to the dining room, _please_?” Regina asked again.

“Of course, sis.” Zelena replied before getting up from the table and grabbing the salad and garlic bread. She followed Regina out into the dining room while taking a few small glances back at her daughter who was still staring at her phone with a smile. Once they were in the dining room Zelena whispered to Regina. “I think Robin is in a relationship, finally!”

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister’s comment. “Oh, and why do you say that?”

“She’s constantly on her phone texting someone and she’s always smiling when she’s doing it!” Zelena smiled. “She never tells me anything! I wish she would, I would be so happy for her! I want her to find a man and be happy, get married, make me a grandma!” 

“Zelena, relax. She has plenty of time to be in a relationship and for all of those things. Why rush it?” Regina paused. “The most important thing is making sure she’s happy – in whatever capacity.”

“What does that mean?” Zelena asked with a bit of hurt in her tone. “Are you insinuating that I don’t want my daughter to be happy?!”

“Shh.” Regina rolled her eyes again. “No, of course not, Zelena. I’m just saying that sometimes you’re a little hard on her. And when she does try to share things with you…” Regina contemplated her next words carefully. “Well, sometimes you don’t react the best and I think that’s why she doesn’t talk to you as much as you’d like. You have to be a little more open and understanding, that’s all.”

“I do try, Regina!” Zelena exclaimed. “I always tell her that I’m here for her whatever she may need. I want to have a relationship with her Regina. I want her to trust me and tell me things.” Zelena insisted.

“OK, well, very soon..sooner than you think, she’s going to want to share something with you and I just hope that you are as open and understanding then as you claim you’ll be right now. Ok?” Regina asked “And DO NOT, under any circumstance, drill her for information. Let Robin come to YOU.” Regina added quickly.

“OK. I promise!” Zelena nodded before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Robin joined her Aunt and Mother in the dining room a few moments later. “Sorry, had to take that message. It was something work-related.” Robin lied before sitting down at the table. “So, let’s talk some more about Thanksgiving. I’m so excited that Roland is coming to visit!” Robin exclaimed as she dug into her lasagna. She was feeling partially excited and much better now that she got to talk to Alice.

 

 

 

_Robin looked down at her phone and her heart skipped a beat at seeing a message from Alice. She hadn’t forgotten about their little fight earlier at the docks and how it wasn’t fair of Robin to keep hiding their relationship from her family. She felt so much better after coming out to her Aunt Gina. She unlocked her phone and read the message, not even noticing her smile nor her Mother’s stares._

**_Robin – I just wanted to apologize for how I acted at the docks today before work. I love you with all my heart and I didn’t mean to walk away and not say good-bye properly. You know how my head gets sometimes. I just want to make sure everything between us is OK, I’d be lost without you. Don’t worry about telling your Mom – I know you’ll do what is right in due time. Love always, Alice. Xoxo_ **

_Robin quickly started firing off a response not even noticing that her Mother and Aunt had left her alone in the kitchen._

**_There is no need to apologize, you are right. I need to stop hiding the real me from the people that matter the most. I love you too and I want to be with you forever. I met up with my Aunt after you went to work and I came clean about everything to her. She was super understanding and told me that she loved me and supported me no matter what. I feel so much better – we’re going to tell my Mom tonight after dinner! She even said you can come for Thanksgiving dinner! –Robin_ **

_Robin finished her message and stood from the table before her phone dinged a message notification three more times in quick sequence._

**_That’s great, babe. I’m so happy for you._ **

**_Wait?? Aunt as in Aunt Regina?_ **

**_The mayor? She’s scary AF Robin, she’ll kill me!_ **

_Robin couldn’t help but laugh out loud at Alice being nervous._

**_Babe, I promise. Aunt Gina is totally chill.. Definitely less scary than my Mom - even if she is an ex-Evil Queen. Lol Anyways, it’s time for dinner. I’ll call you later after I talk to my Mom? I love you._ **

**_I love you too. And if you say so! I know everything is going to be OK. I’m here if you need anything! Talk soon!  :)_ **

 

 

 

The trio had dinner as they talked about the plans and schedule for Thanksgiving Day and Roland’s arrival. It was determined that he was going to be staying a few days with Regina and then spend some time at Henry and Violet’s home. Robin was hoping to stay a night or two at Regina’s while he was home. As they finished up their meal, Robin suddenly panicked knowing that it was time to have a conversation with her Mother. She quickly got up from the table grabbing for as many dishes as possible and headed towards the kitchen.

“Robin, let me help you.” Regina insisted as she stood up from the table grabbing her plate along with Zelena’s.

“No way, Aunt Gina! You cooked this delicious meal. I’ll take care of the dishes!” Robin yelled from the kitchen.

“No! I’ll take care of them.” Zelena announced as she too stood from the table. “Regina, you cooked for us and Robin helped prepare the meal with you, it’s only fair that I contribute also.”

Regina sighed knowing that Robin was trying to get out of the conversation that needed to take place. She understood more than anyone how scary it could be to stand up to your Mother about who you love. However, she hoped – no, she knew – that although Zelena might not react the way they like, she definitely wouldn’t pull a Cora and kill Alice. Deciding that there was no longer a need to delay this conversation, Regina waved her hand using magic to place all of the dishes in the dishwasher and putting the leftovers in containers and in the refrigerator.

“There!” Regina smirked proud of herself. “Now, no one has to clean up! Why don’t we go sit in the living room, hmm?”

Robin had reappeared in the dining room to catch the end of Regina’s sentence. “Right now?!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, Robin. Now or never.”

“You’re right.” Robin said taking a deep breath before biting on her bottom lip.

“Robin? Regina? What are you talking about? What is now or never?” Zelena asked sincerely confused.

“Mom. I need to talk to you about something that is really important to me. And I asked Aunt Gina to be here with me because I need support.” Robin admitted. “So, why don’t you and Aunt Gina get another glass of wine and come sit down? Please?”

“Robin – is everything alright?” 

“Yes, Mom. Everything is fine. I just need to talk. It’s nothing bad, I promise.” Robin made her way to the living room taking a seat on the couch waiting for the sisters to return. She kept thinking about how much she loved Alice and took deep breaths in her nose and out her mouth to keep her from hyperventilating.

A few moments later Regina and Zelena appeared in the living room with re-filled wine glasses. Robin silently looked at Regina with panic in her eyes hoping that she would understand that she wanted her to sit next to her and have Zelena sit across from them. Regina nodded in understanding and sat down next to Robin before pointing to the chair. “Zelena, take a seat, please.”

“What in the world is going on here?” Zelena demanded.

Regina sat her wine glass down on the table before placing a hand on the small of Robin’s back rubbing it to try and help encourage her while comforting her also. “Go ahead, Robin. I’m right here.”

“Right.” Robin closed her eyes taking a deep breath and holding it in for a few moments before exhaling. “Mom, you know that I love you and I know that you love me. However, sometimes there are things I want to tell you but I just can't. I know you don't mean for it, but you can sometimes be...difficult, to speak with. For the past six months, there has been something really exciting happening in my life that I've wanted more than anything to share with you. However, every time I thought I had enough courage to tell you, I would chicken out and keep it to myself. Today, I was thinking about it when I ran into Aunt Gina and when I came home with her, I shared the news. She was really happy for me and encouraged me to go ahead and tell you. She agreed to be here for me as moral support, but please, PLEASE do not get upset that I told her before you.” Robin begged.

“Green Bean, what is going on? Are you sick? Are you hurt? What could possibly be going on for six months that I’m not aware of? ARE YOU PREGNANT?!” Zelena shrieked.

“Mom, no..” Robin tried.

“Robin Cora West – I swear if you are pregnant you are in so much trouble!”

“Mom!”

“How could you?! Who is the Father?”

“Oh yeah, please Mother. Lecture me about being pregnant..need I remind you how I came to be?” Robin countered. 

Robin and Zelena continued trying to talk over top of one another for a few moments but neither of them was making a point. Regina could see that this conversation was quickly headed in the wrong direction already. She was trying to prevent herself from intervening as she did not want to run the risk of upsetting Zelena. She knew once her sister had found out that Robin shared this information with her first she would likely be less than happy. Zelena always tried to claim that Robin loved Regina more and that if they hadn't settled their differences after Robin and Hades death's, Regina would have stolen Robin from her. Regina knew that she would never have kept a child from her Mother, but made a promise to herself, and to Robin that she would protect and be there for his daughter since he could not. Unfortunately, that always led to Zelena viewing Regina as a threat rather than an ally in raising her daughter. Not that Regina could technically blame Zelena as she too had been on the end as a parent whose child did not have an interest in them. But things with Henry were slightly different and Regina and Emma's relationship had improved significantly since the days of cutting down apple trees and arresting the blonde. 

“ENOUGH!” Regina said sternly looking between Mother and Daughter. “Zelena. Robin is NOT pregnant. She is not sick and is not hurt.” Regina said taking a breath. “Now, if you would try and remember the conversation we JUST had in the dining room about listening to your daughter before responding, please?”

Zelena looked at Regina with wide eyes before shaking her head. “Of course. I’m sorry, Robin.”

“Wonderful, now; please kindly be quiet and let your daughter tell you what she needs to tell you.” Regina couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at Zelena’s behavior.

“Thanks Aunt Gina.” Robin smiled before taking Regina’s hand and turning back to Zelena. “So, as I was trying to say Mom; for the past six months, I've been in a very serious relationship and seeing someone. I'm very much in love with this person and they make me happier than I've ever been. I'd really like to introduce them to you and the rest of the family. Aunt Gina's even been so kind as to extend an invitation to them for Thanksgiving dinner and they've graciously accepted.”

“I knew it!” Zelena exclaimed happily. “I knew with the way you’ve constantly been on your phone and smiling all the time that you were smitten with someone. Who is the lucky guy?”

“Well, that’s just it, Mom. It’s not a guy.” Robin replied nervously hoping that her Mother could read between the lines and not make her say it out loud.

“What? If it's not a guy, who or what is it? It's not a demi-god is it? Please Robin, if you have learned anything from me, please tell me it was to not date a demi-god!” Zelena asked clearly not making the connection.

Robin sighed loudly and closed her eyes counting to ten in her head. She could feel Regina giving her hand a squeeze and encouraging her to say what she needed to say. “Mom, please stop rambling for five seconds. I am not in love with a guy. I am not in love with a demi-god. I am however in love with a beautiful woman named Alice. She is simply amazing and is perfect for me.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Zelena screeched before standing up. “I don’t understand?! You're telling me that you're gay? How? Why? Where did I go wrong as a parent for this to happen?”

“Mom! You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise! This is just who I am. I am gay and I have been for as long as I can remember.” Robin said trying to calm her Mother all the while ignoring her highly inappropriate behavior.

Zelena paced back and forth for a few moments before turning to speak again. "Robin, why on Earth would you want to be with a woman? A man has _SO_ much more to offer, if you know what I mean. This just doesn't makes sense!"

"Mom, first of all, forgive me for being so blunt, but Alice has plenty to offer me. Secondly, again; this isn't your fault. This doesn't mean you have failed as a parent or didn't love me enough or any of those things that I'm sure you're thinking. It just means I love women, that's all. It doesn't change who I AM or what I can BECOME." 

Zelena stopped pacing before turning quickly to Regina, pointing her index finger at her. “You are absolutely right Robin; this isn't my fault. It's your Aunt Regina's! I should have never let you two become so close. I try to do the right thing and this is the payback I get. Every single time there has been an issue in your life, it has stemmed from her!”

Instantly becoming angry, Regina stood from her spot next to Robin and marched over to Zelena getting within mere inches of her face. “And just what in the hell is that supposed to mean? You’re blaming your daughter being gay on me? How dare you?! I’ve done nothing but love and support Robin through every aspect of her life which is more than I can say for you, sister dear!”

“Yes, Regina! I am blaming this on you and you know exactly why!” Zelena roared back. “Just because you were in love with Emma and never decided to act upon it doesn’t mean that you can push your lifestyle off onto my daughter! Not everyone needs to be with a woman, especially one they can't have!”

Regina’s face stilled and she took a a few steps back from Zelena feeling as if she were going to fall. She grabbed the arm of the couch trying to catch her balance. She felt as if she had been physically slapped. “How dare you?” Regina growled taking a few steps forwards again. “Robin was NEVER aware of my feelings for Emma, and never would have been if it weren’t for you and your incessant need to repeat things that I told you in confidence! And being gay isn’t just a lifestyle you choose – it’s in a person’s DNA, they might not realize it right away, but it’s a part of who they are!”

“Oh please, Regina. Everyone is aware of your feelings for Emma! No one has failed to miss the yearning looks you still give her when she's around or your incessant need to criticize Killian for every little detail, always mentioning how he's not good enough for Emma.” Zelena rolled her eyes. “But, of course, make this the Regina show when what we should be discussing is my daughter and her harlot life style. Being gay, honestly! What in the world are people in this town going to think? What would your Father think? This is not the way I had intended things to be for you! It will never work! You'll end up just like your Aunt Regina. Lonely in a big old house with a child that resents them and no one to share their life with. It's a good thing your Father is dead because this would probably kill him!"

“Mom!” Robin stood as she tried to approach her Mother. She was on the verge of tears at the way her Mother was responding to the news. Robin was also furious that her Mother was lashing out on Regina and low blow that she had made in regards to her Father.

“GET OUT!” Regina screamed as she lost control of her magic causing a lamp to explode and the fire to roar to life in the fireplace. She physically grabbed Zelena by the arm walking her towards the foyer. “Get the hell out of my house and do not come back, ever! You’ve always been a bit excessive, Zelena, but I will not stand here and tolerate your behavior towards me in my own home and I  _certainly_ will not tolerate the way you are speaking ill towards your daughter. You have crossed the line! Leave!” Regina walked down the few foyer steps and swung open the door waiting for Zelena to exit. “Robin will be staying with me indefinitely. You need to check yourself, Zelena or you will lose everything you have.”

“I don’t think you get to make decisions for or about my daughter, you’ve done quite enough, thank you!” Zelena replied as she marched down the steps after Regina. “Robin, come! We’re going home!” Zelena yelled in the direction of the living room.

“Your daughter is an adult who is beyond capable of making her own decisions, and I know that she will make the decision to stay here. Do not make me say it again. Goodbye, Zelena!” Regina said on the verge of tears herself. She did not like her secrets being exposed and hated the feeling of vulnerability that she was now facing. "NOW!"

Zelena scoffed before walking out of the house and heading down the front path. Regina slammed the door excessively hard before falling against it and taking a few moments to get her feelings and thoughts in check. Regardless of how she was feeling, all that mattered in this moment was her niece who more than likely shattered and heartbroken over her Mother’s behavior. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, Regina stepped away from the door and made her way back into the living room. She found Robin sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them as she sobbed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just want to thank you all for the love and comments I have received! It has made me super excited to know that people are enjoying this story so far and are waiting for more! I was a little apprehensive at first, but the positive love has made me motivated to finish this as soon as possible for you all! 
> 
> Second, I know Zelena was a bit intense and possibly a little over-dramatic last chapter, but that was the point. She won't remain that way, but she's definitely got some major thinking and apologizing to do! This chapter mostly just revolves around Regina & Robin with some fluffly and serious aunt-niece relationship moments. Alice will be appearing in the next chapter, I promise! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Regina slowly approached the couch before taking a seat next to Robin. Not saying a word, she reached her arms out and wrapped them around Robin pulling her into a tight hug. Robin let her knees drop before turning and burying her head into Regina’s shoulder continuing to sob. Regina stroked her back in attempt to comfort her but remained quiet as she felt Robin’s tears soak her neck and shirt collar. Regina was completely flabbergasted at how the evening had turned out. Sure, she had expected Zelena to over-react slightly, but flying off the handle as she did was beyond excessive, even for Zelena. Regina pressed a kiss to Robin’s temple before starting to rock her in an attempt to soothe her. “Shhh, it’s going to be OK baby girl.” Regina whispered.

They remained in this position for close to a half an hour before Robin had finally started to settle. Regina had continued whispering reassurances in her ear and promised to be there for her in any way she needed her too. Robin’s tears had finally stopped but she was still struggling to breathe at a normal rate. She slowly lifted her head from Regina’s shoulder but remained in her arms before finally speaking. “T-t-thank you, A-aunt G-Gina.” Robin choked out.

“Don’t mention it sweetheart, I’m here for you. Forever and for always.” Regina replied as she started to run her fingers through Robin’s hair.

Robin closed her eyes taking a deep breath before finally sitting up and turning to face Regina completely. “Sorry, about your shirt.” Robin said slightly embarrassed by the wet mark her tears had made on her Aunt’s shirt.

“Nonsense, I’m a Mother Robin, there have been worse bodily fluids than tears on my shirts.” Regina laughed before taking Robin’s hands in her own. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes. But no. I don’t even know what to say, or what to think.” Robin shook her head. “She totally flew off the handle. And some of the things she said…Aunt Gina I don’t know if I can ever forgive her!”

Regina frowned knowing all too well the heartbreak that followed when you disappointed a parent. She knew how it felt to love someone so deeply. She knew what it was like when you wanted to share this love with the world but the people closest to you disapproved. She also knew what it was like to have a parent do unspeakable, unforgiveable things. In the end, Regina had forgiven Cora and had even witnessed her make the transition from the Underworld to a better place. However, that didn’t mean there wasn’t hurt that remained after all of those years. Cora was also another subject that Regina kept closed off but again felt that it may benefit Robin to talk about these things. She didn’t want Zelena and Robin to cut ties as she had with Cora for so many years. She hoped that eventually Zelena would come to her senses and apologize, at least to her daughter if not Robin and Regina, both.

“I know that you don’t know much of my past before I cursed everyone to this world. However, there are some things that happened to me that changed me and helped set me up on the path to self-destruction. Now, I am no way saying that you are going to go cast a curse to devastate an entire realm or anything of that nature because you are not me, and you are loved by people who are strong enough to help you through whatever troubles you are facing.” Regina paused taking a deep breath deciding it was too late to turn back now. “But, I think that if I shared some of the things that I experienced in the past that it may help you understand what I’ve been through, specifically with my Mother and my first love.”

Robin studied her Aunt quietly waiting to see if she would continue speaking without being prompted. After close to five minutes of silence, Robin decided this was not a conversation that Regina was exactly gushing to have. “Aunt Gina, I would really like to know more about you, but I don’t want you to share anything that’s too painful.” Robin encouraged.

“No, it’s alright Robin. It is painful, but a part of that is because I’ve never talked about it. Perhaps finally speaking of it will help me find some semblance of closure and move forward.” Regina took another deep breath. “As you’re well aware, my first love, Daniel, was the Stable Boy hired by my parents to tend to our horses and stables. I was young and simply fascinated by horses and spent every waking moment I could escaping from underneath your Grandmother in those stables, mostly with Rocinante, my most prized possession.”

“Daniel was always present during the time I was in the stables, and at first he offered to help tend to Rocinante; feeding him, brushing him, cleaning his shoes. But I simply refused stating that it was something that I enjoyed doing and it was something I got to choose and make decisions about. Daniel, who had obviously met my Mother, understood and allowed me to spend time doing whatever I wished in the stables. He would assist me if I asked but never forced his services upon me. I loved that he treated me like a normal person and didn’t insist on tending to me because my Mother threatened him to. As I said, I spent many hours in the stables and Daniel and I developed a tight-knit friendship. I was able to talk about anything and everything and he always listened with such a look of interest, like he couldn’t get enough of what I was saying. He also would tell me his dreams and wishes and we soon learned that our desires were aligned.”

“I’m not sure when exactly it happened, but we fell in love and I fell hard. For months I found myself positively smitten, sneaking off to the stables at every waking opportunity to steal kisses in a stall or behind a haystack. Daniel was my world, and I wanted everyone to know. I wanted to share him with the world but I knew, my Mother would never approve because he was not a Royal.” Regina took a shaky breath as she felt pressure building behind her eyes and willed the tears to not form and fall. “You know what happens next.”

Robin shook her head gently. “Yes, Grandma set it up that Snow’s horse was spooked and you were forced to save her in order to marry the King. Snow White blabbed a secret which resulted in Daniel being killed and you ended up marrying the King. Not that I’m trying to be rude Aunt Gina, but what exactly does this have to do with me or the situation I’m in?” Robin asked confused.

Regina chuckled at Robin’s bluntness. “Well, I loved my Mother. I don’t know what sort of love it was, but it did exist. When she killed Daniel I was absolutely devastated. That was the moment that I realized that no matter how hard I wanted to be my own person; I was never going to get the things in life that I wanted. No one was strong enough to stand up against my Mother. I thought I was, but it only ever resulted in me being hurt or disciplined for being insubordinate. My Father tried, but he too was overpowered by my Mother on every occasion.”

“Therefore I know what it is like to want to be your own person and not be able to be. I know what it is like to feel you’ve disappointed the person that is supposed to love you no matter what. I know what it feels like to find True Love. I know what it’s like to not have anyone defend your desires and wishes because they’re defenseless or spineless. But, I promise you Robin; I will be here for you and fight for you with every ounce of my being, unless you ask me to stop. I want to see you have all the happiness you deserve, true love, the most powerful magic of all. I’ve not yet met Alice other than in passing, but the way you talk of her; the way you smile when mentioning her and your eyes light up when she messages you, I know that what you have is real and I want you to never stop fighting for what you want.”

Robin smiled. “I do love her Aunt Regina. I love her with all of the love I have to give. I would give her my heart, my liver, my kidney, even my soul if it meant that she’d get to continue living her life. She makes me the happiest I’ve ever been. She’s all I think about, all I want to think about. When we’re apart it’s like my heart physically hurts and I’m counting down the hours and minutes and seconds until I can see her again. When I look at my future, she’s all I see.”

Regina felt a few tears start to betray her as she heard Robin speak of Alice. She quickly wiped them away before continuing to speak. “And that is the future you shall have, I promise you. That is exactly how I felt with Daniel, and then your Father, and I know how incredible overwhelming that can be. But it is truly amazing nonetheless. Now, I do not want to turn you against your Mother, I don’t want you to hate her. I know what it’s like when you hold on to hatred, and it’s a terrible burden to bear. But, what I do want for you is to fight for what you want, fight for what you love. Do you understand?” Regina asked “I don’t want you to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of your Mother, forgive me if saying that makes me a terrible person.”

“No, it doesn’t make you a terrible person. I understand the point you are trying to convey. You have suffered such a great deal of loss in your life Aunt Gina and it only makes sense that you want me to fight for what’s in front of me and what I can have while it’s here. Because tomorrow is never promised and I don’t want to live my life wishing I had done things differently.” Robin smiled.

“Yes, that is exactly what I am trying to convey.”

“I don’t hate my Mom, either. No matter how angry I am at her, I don’t think I could ever hate her. She changed her ways because of me, just as you did for Henry; and I know that there is good in there. She just struggles a little harder with finding it and using it.” Robin laughed. “I think right now, I’m just so hurt. I didn’t believe that she was capable of saying such horrible, horrible things, to you or me. She was so out of line and it’s definitely going to take me awhile to forgive her, but I hope that she comes around and chooses to meet Alice and be a part of our lives because it’s going to happen whether or not she’s here to see it.”

“I know, baby girl.” Regina took a breath. “I can’t help but feel partially responsible for this, though. I pressured you into telling her in hopes that it would go over well. Look at the mess I created. Perhaps Zelena is right..”

“Aunt Gina! No! This isn’t your fault at all! Please don’t let what my Mom said get to you. Please!” Robin begged squeezing Regina’s hands. “You have been the one person in my entire life that has allowed me to be myself. You’ve taught me a great deal of things, you listened to my secrets and my ramblings, you have loved me unconditionally. You’ve been a best friend but you’ve also disciplined me and reprimanded me when necessary.”

“You have told me stories about my Father, shared pictures of him with me. You have made sure that Roland and I remained in contact. During my teenage years when I rebelled, you gave me distance and allowed me to come to my senses on my own. You’ve taught me magic. Aunt Gina, the list goes on..you are an amazing person and I am forever grateful that you’ve been a part of my life.” Robin paused for a moment to make eye contact with Regina. “Honestly, my Mother, who is your sister, slept with your boyfriend while glamoured as his dead wife and got pregnant with me. Any normal woman would have cut their boyfriend, their sister, and certainly the bastard child that I am out of their life; but not you. No, you accepted on the responsibility that I was going to be a part of your life. If my father wouldn’t have died, there is a very likely possibility that you would have become my Step-Mother and been forced to love me, or at least care for me. And when he died, which is also partially my Mother’s fault, you made the decision to still love me and be a part of my life. You made the decision to forgive my Mom and become the sisters you had each always wanted. You’ve been there with me every step of the way, coming to dance recitals and school plays. And you know what? You didn’t have to do any of those things, but you did. Because you are a good person, and you love me, and you would do anything to show me that or protect me.”

Robin paused for a few moments keeping her eyes locked on Regina’s that were now welled up with her own tears. Robin knew that Regina hated crying, especially crying in front of people, which only further went to prove how far she had come. “Thank you Aunt Gina. Thank you for always being a part of my life and being my biggest supporter. Thank for loving your gay niece. Thank you for defending me to my Mother. Thank you for loving me, Robin, just as I am.” Robin smiled before leaning over and planting a kiss on Regina’s cheek and pulling her in for a hug this time.

Regina sniffled as she embraced Robin. “Thank you, sweetheart. That means the world to me that you think so highly of me. I have always, and will always be there for you in whatever capacity you need or will let me. It warms my heart to know that you think that highly of me.” Regina smiled before breaking the hug and taking Robin’s hands back into her own. “I’ve messed up a lot in my life, more things than we even have time to discuss. But when it comes to Henry, Roland, and you; those are the things I think I’ve done right. And I know your Mother gets upset at the relationship we have, and I’m sorry for subjecting you to that and perhaps I have overstepped my boundaries from time to time.” Regina paused to cup Robin’s face in her hands, brown eyes intensely connecting with blue eyes. “But, you will always be loved by me.”

Robin smiled at Regina and remained quiet for a few moments before trying to break the tension. Discussing Daniel and Cora had definitely been a heavy subject for Regina and Robin wanted to try and lighten the mood. “So…looks like I’m crashing at your place for a while?” 

Regina chuckled at Robin’s attempt to take the most serious of moments and crack a joke. “Yes, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Eventually, I think at some point your Mother will realize that she was bat-shit crazy tonight and will likely try to apologize. And if that happens and you choose to go back home, that is fine. But know, even if you do forgive her, you are always welcome here.”

“Thank you. I think that even if she does try to apologize I need a little more time to process everything and cool off. So, you’re stuck with me for a bit!” Robin laughed sitting back on the couch. “But, uhm, Aunt Gina, if you get tired of me or don’t want me here, just let me know, OK? I can stay with Alice on the Jolly Roger, I’m sure.”

Regina made a face of disgust. “Absolutely not! First and foremost, I could never get tired of you. And secondly, I would NEVER subject you to sleeping on that godforsaken floating driftwood.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Hey! Watch it! That’s where Alice is living!” 

“Well, that’s simply insanity. Now that I know, there is no reason for her to be there. Why don’t you invite her to stay here with you?”

Robin’s eyes widened. “Really?! You would allow Alice to come and stay here with me?” 

Regina smiled as she reached out a hand and patted Robin’s thigh. “Of course. The house is plenty big enough. I just ask that you guys help by cleaning up after yourselves and help with meals every now and again.”

“Oh, wow. Aunt Gina..I can’t thank you enough!” Robin threw her arms around Regina’s neck. “Can I invite her over for dinner tomorrow and ask her then? We’ll probably talk tonight before bed but it’s late and she has class tomorrow morning. She has anxiety so change is sometimes difficult for her, but I’m sure she’d be comfortable with it knowing that I’m here.” Robin rambled off.

“Robin, I’ve offered to let her live here, of course she can come to dinner tomorrow! She’s not scared of me? The Evil Queen?” Regina joked.

“Actually, she’s really afraid of you, to be honest. But I keep telling her that the E word has long since been removed and you’re not even a speck of the person you use to be. I tell her that you’re loving and warm, and you bake delicious cookies!” Robin laughed. “The dark side always has cookies!”

“Robin! You can’t out me to new people in Storybrooke! I have a hard enough time as it is getting the rest of these peasants to listen to me! How am I supposed to be the tight-lipped, mayor if you’re selling me out!?”

“I’ve done no such thing! I just explained to her that the stories she’s heard are correct, but things have changed. You’re so far from that person Aunt Gina. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Robin argued.

“Well, it’s hard to forget sometimes, but thank you.” Regina smiled. “Oh, Robin, I do have one rule if you and your girlfriend are going to be living here.” Regina looked at Robin with a devilish grin.

“OK? What is it? We’ll do anything you ask.”

“I don’t mind if you have, well…sex, but; I ask that you please place a silencing spell around the bedroom if so! There are some things that I don’t want to hear.” Regina teased.

“AUNT REGINA!” Robin blushed profusely before grabbing a throw pillow and smacking Regina in the arm with it. The two burst into laughter for a few moments before Robin leaned into Regina’s trying to catch her breath. Regina wrapped her arm around Robin before placing a kiss to her hair. Robin finally had stopped laughing and hummed in content. “I’m going to magic some of my things here and then take a shower, if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course, I’m probably going to turn in early myself this evening as your Mother has left me with an unrelenting headache.”

“Ugh, I’m so sorry again. I didn’t mean for tonight to be the way it did.” Robin apologized.

“Robin, stop apologizing for your Mother’s behavior. She is the only one responsible for it.”

“I know, but I feel bad. She said some really shi-crappy things.” 

“Yes, but it’s out of our hands now, baby girl. It’s up to her to make the next move.” Regina gave a small smile. “Have a good night baby girl, you know where to find me if you need anything.”

“Thanks again, Aunt Gina.” Robin replied as she stood from the couch and headed towards the stairs. “Oh, uhm, Aunt Gina?” Robin turned around asking nervously.

“Yes?” Regina answered as she herself stood from the couch collecting the empty glasses to take them into the kitchen before turning to her own bedroom for the night. 

“What my Mom said about Emma? About you loving her? It wouldn’t be too late you know, I’m positive she probably feels the same – even if she is married with a baby.” Robin said quietly.

Regina dropped the wine glass onto the table as it shattered with a crash at the mention of Emma’s name. She was thankful that Zelena had finished it prior to the showdown or else there would have been red wine all over Regina’s pristine white carpet. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling it slowly, she turned to Robin with sad eyes. “I’m afraid that ship has sailed and I missed it. I have no one to blame but myself. But, we cannot change the past so either we choose to let it eat away at us or ignore it and move on. I’ve chosen the latter, as difficult as it may be.”

“Well, I’m just saying. You deserve happiness too, Aunt Gina. You’ve lost so much and you deserve to love someone and be loved in return. If anything, I think Emma deserves to know and you owe it to yourself to tell her..just..think about talking to her, OK?” Robin said in a quiet voice. “Goodnight, I love you.” Robin quipped before turning quickly on her heels and running up the stairs to call Alice and shower. 

“Oh, baby girl, trust me, I have.” Regina whispered under her breath as she waved a hand cleaning up the broken glass and disposing of it. She walked the other two unbroken glasses into the kitchen placing them in the dishwasher before starting it. She turned off the lights and double checked that the front door and patio doors were locked before heading upstairs to her bedroom for what she was sure would be a night with very little sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I apologize for the delay in posting. I really struggled with this chapter, and to be honest; I'm not completely satisfied with the result. However, I feel that it was necessary for these few things to happen to place us on track. So, this chapter mainly focuses on more of Robin & Regina's relationship - don't hate me!! We're getting to the good stuff soon!
> 
> Second, you'll see a brief mention of mental health disorders in relation to Alice. I am not a doctor and am in no way trying to make a diagnosis, therefore, what Alice specifically has will be left undetermined as it's not crucial to this story. I did, however; feel it was necessary to at least mention this.
> 
> As always, please enjoy and leave reviews! They keep me writing! I have made some thorough notes and feel this story is headed in the right direction, and I definitely see a possible sequel, and a spin-off! <3 Again, I don't have a beta - so all mistakes are my own!

Robin entered her bedroom turning on the light and throwing her bag down on the bed. Really, the room was just a guestroom at Regina’s home, however; since there were so many rooms in the mansion, and Robin frequented Regina’s home often enough, this room had sort of been declared ‘hers’. Roland had ‘his own’ room as well as he had always stayed with Regina on his trips back from Sherwood Forrest until Henry had moved out. Now, Roland often spent his time between Henry and Violet’s home, and Regina’s home being sure to spend time with all of them.

The room was painted a light shade of green, a color that Regina allowed Robin to pick out specifically for this room. She had her own queen size bed with a comforter she had chosen on her own as well. She had a dresser that housed some clothes, mostly pajamas and sweats, and a vanity to get ready at if she chose to do so. When she was in high school, Regina had magicked a desk for Robin as well to complete her school work at when she was at the mansion. Many, many nights during Robin’s teenage years she spent time at Regina’s home versus her Mother’s home as Zelena and Robin often would butt heads or disagree about merely anything. Regina always welcomed Robin with open arms, but made sure to try and not overstep any boundaries that would upset Zelena. Robin loved having a second little place to call her own.

She headed towards the bathroom that was shared with Roland’s room to shower quickly before calling Alice and calling it a night. On her way to the restroom she glanced at a picture that Regina had framed and placed there many years ago. It was a picture of Robin and her father, taken moments after her birth by Regina, before she had even had a name. There were not many pictures of the two of them, but this one was perhaps her favorite. She could see the love shining in her Father’s eyes as he looked at her. She picked up the frame and gently ran her fingers over the glass that was protecting the picture. “I hope I’ve made you proud, Daddy.” Robin smiled sadly before bringing her fingers to her lips placing a kiss on them and dropping her fingers to the frame. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and entered the bathroom, turning the water on scalding hot.

 

________________________________________________________

 

Regina entered her bedroom and closed the door with a sigh. Her head was throbbing and the pressure behind her eyes was almost unbearable. She couldn’t believe that what had started as such a happy and exciting evening turned to such chaos in such a few short moments. She was more upset that Zelena had reacted to Robin’s news in the manner in which she did. She could handle Zelena making rude comments about herself – Regina had tough skin and was used to people throwing insults her way or hitting her where they knew it hurt – but to treat Robin the way in which Zelena did was completely unacceptable.

She entered her closet tossing her clothes in the hamper before throwing on a pair of blue silky pajamas. She exited the closet and headed to the bathroom where she removed her make-up and brushed her teeth. While brushing her teeth her mind turned to Robin, her Robin. The man who she was destined to be with who was tragically ripped from her grasp. She thought of the little time he got to spend with his daughter and couldn’t help but smile knowing that Robin would be so proud of the woman his daughter had become. She finished brushing her teeth and exited the ensuite before crawling into bed. She glanced at the framed photo of she and Robin that remained next to her bed on the night stand and swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes filled with the tears. “I love you, Robin. Help us down here, please.” Regina whispered before she turned off the lamp and laid down waiting for sleep to come.

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

Robin exited the shower and threw on a pair of running shorts and t-shirt before climbing onto the bed. Knowing it was late and Alice had school the next morning, she knew they wouldn’t be able to speak long. But after the evening she had, Robin would not have been able to sleep without hearing Alice’s voice. She grabbed her phone and sent her a message.

Hi, my love. Sorry it’s taken so long to text you. It’s been a horrible night. I’m staying at Aunt Gina’s. I know that you have class in the morning but I’d love to talk for a few moments if you can. XOXO – Robin  
Within seconds her phone was ringing and she slid her finger to answer the call “Hey Alice!”

“Hello, love. What happened? Are you OK? Why are you staying at your Aunt’s? Should I be worried?” Alice fired off.

“WOAH, babe. Calm down. Please.” Robin chuckled but felt pleased that her girlfriend was incredibly worried about her. “So, we had dinner and we told my Mom. It…didn’t go very well. No..actually it was a fucking disaster. She totally lost her shit saying how I disappointed her and she failed as a parent. She blamed everything on my Aunt and was really nasty to her too.” Robin said in one breath

“This is all my fault! I’m so sorry Robin, I shouldn’t have begged you to tell your Mom!”

“Alice, Alice! Stop!!” Robin paused for a few moments. “This isn’t your fault. This is how my Mom would have reacted regardless how soon or how long I waited to tell her. Whether it was you or someone else. Apparently having a gay daughter is one of the worst things in the world.” Robin swallowed past the lump in her throat.

“I just feel like it’s my fault because I wanted so badly to be able to tell everyone about else. You kept telling me your Mother was a problem and I didn’t listen and now look where it’s gotten you! You’re fighting with her and staying at your Aunt’s!”

“Yeah, well, my Mom and I have always fought. I think it’s just what we do. I think she’ll come around, or at least I hope. But until then, I have you and Aunt Gina and that’s all I need. I love you.”

“I love you too, Robin. Will I see you tomorrow?” Alice asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

“Well, actually, that sort of depends on you.” Robin said shyly. “I know you’re tired so I won’t keep you much longer. But, would you like to come over to Aunt Gina’s tomorrow for dinner? She’d really like to meet you.”

“Uh..” Alice hesitated. “Well, it’s not that I don’t want to but, I’m a little nervous.”

“She’s not bad, I promise Alice. She just knows that you’re really important to me and she’d like to meet you. Plus, her cooking is fucking awesome!” Robin laughed.

“Alright, I’ll do this since it’s important to you. But does she know about, uhm, well..”

“No, but I’ll talk to her tomorrow. I wanted to see if you’d even come first and then get your permission to tell her.”

“Yeah, right, ok.” Alice took a deep breath. “I’m fine with that. Will you come and pick me up tomorrow before dinner?”  
“Of course, I’ll get you at the docks and bring you over for dinner. I’ll text you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I love you, Robin. Everything is going to be OK. I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but I love you and I’ll be here for you and I’ll do whatever I can do to protect you. I hope that you and your Mom work things out, but if not; there are still plenty of people who love you.”

“I know, I love you too. Goodnight.” Robin said as tears finally welled in her eyes for what seemed like the 100th time tonight.

“Goodnight my love.” Alice whispered before hanging up.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Robin’s emotions overwhelmed her and she started to silently sob again. She couldn’t decide if she was sad, angry, or possibly even a bit happy that Alice had been so loving and supportive about the entire situation. She was also upset that Alice felt that the situation had been her fault. Robin knew that no one other than Zelena was to blame for this, but she was still so incredibly hurt. She contemplated going and knocking on the door of Regina’s room but she had already bothered her Aunt so much, she didn’t want to continue being a burden to her.

Deciding to swallow her pride and giving into the overwhelming need to be comforted, Robin slowly stood at her bed and padded across the hallway to Regina’s room. She quietly opened the door a crack not wanting to knock and disturb her if she was sleeping already.

“Aunt Gina?” Robin whispered her voice thick with emotion.

Regina, who was still awake, lost in her own thoughts instantly rolled in the bed to face the door, sitting up and turning on the light on the nightstand. Seeing the distressed look and fresh tear marks on Robin’s face Regina instantly waved her arm motioning for Robin to come in.

“Robin? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Regina asked and Robin approached the bed. She quickly checked over Robin making sure there weren’t any visible signs of distress or anything physically wrong with her.

“I-I’m sorry t-t-to bother you.” Robin choked out. “I just, I-I’m..”

“Come here, baby girl.” Regina said as she instantly moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers down for Robin to crawl in. Robin immediately accepted the offer crawling into the warm spot where Regina had been laying and instantly flung herself into her Aunt’s open and waiting arms. “It’s alright, take a few breaths. Then tell me. I’m not going anywhere.” Regina whispered into Robin’s ear as she closed her arms around Robin’s back and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Robin took a few moments to try and compose herself and gather her thoughts before speaking again. “I’m just feeling overwhelmed. I didn’t want to come in here and bother you, I’m so sorry. I just didn’t know what else to do.”

Regina placed to fingers beneath Robin’s chin before gently lifting her head to make eye contact with her. “Robin, I will tell you every day until you believe it. You are not, and will not, ever be a burden. I am here for you, always. You can tell me anything.” Regina paused for a few moments letting that sink in before speaking again. “Now, why don’t you get comfy, stay in here tonight, and tell me what’s going?”

Robin nodded in affirmation to Regina, extremely thankful that was allowing her to stay the night in here with her. She took a few moments trying to calm her sobs and get her breath back to normal, for the second time that night, before attempting to speak. “I called and spoke to Alice.” Robin said quietly.

“I presume you spoke to her about your Mother’s childish behavior this evening?” Regina asked, although she was sure that was the reason.

“Yes. I wanted her to know that things didn’t go well and that I would be staying here until things cooled off, if they ever do. I also told her that you wanted to meet her for dinner.” Robin smiled.

“OK, and how did she take it?” Regina asked, a little unsure of where this conversation was headed.

“She took it as well as could be expected. She was blaming herself because earlier today we had gotten into a fight about telling my Mom. And then I told her and all of this happened so naturally she thinks that if she hadn’t pushed me, none of this would have happened.” Robin sighed. “I told her that it wasn’t her fault at all and I wasn’t upset because Mom needed to find out sooner than later. But I don’t think she’s completely convinced and that worries me.”

Regina listened intently before squeezing Robin a little closer. “I understand. It’s hard when someone you love is hurting. You just want to protect them from everything, and sometimes we just can’t do that, no matter how much we may want to. But you’re absolutely right. This isn’t Alice’s fault at all. I feel like unfortunately, Zelena would have reacted this way regardless of who it is you are dating, even if it was a man.” Regina sighed.

“I know. I just don’t like her feeling that way. Alice is really, well; she’s absolutely incredible and special and I don’t want her to be hard on herself.”

“Everyone we love is special, baby girl.” Regina assured Robin.

“Well, that’s just it Aunt Gina. Alice…well, Alice is different. It’s. Well, it’s a conversation that I want to have with you before she comes for dinner tomorrow night but I don’t think I can handle it right now. Is that OK?” Robin asked worried how her Aunt may respond.

“Of course, baby girl. Why don’t we get some sleep? I’ll turn off the alarm and work from home tomorrow. Whenever we wake up, we’ll make breakfast together and continue this conversation on a good night’s sleep and a good breakfast? No more worrying tonight, hmm?”

“I love that sound of that. Thanks again for being so amazing, and for letting me crash with you.” Robin smiled as she broke from her Aunt’s embrace finally, resting her head on the pillows.

Regina laid down herself but reached out a hand to stroke Robin’s hair soothingly, much like she had done when Robin was much younger. It was a motion that not only helped Robin sleep, but also relaxed Regina as well. “Good night, Robin.”

“Night, Aunt Gina.” Robin yawned before closing her eyes and falling to sleep almost immediately.

Regina continued stroking Robin’s hair for close to an hour before she herself finally succumbed to sleep as well. She fell asleep with the problems her niece was enduring on her mind, but also her own.

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

The sun shining through the cracks of the curtain woke Robin the next morning. She was slightly disoriented before the events of the previous night flooded her. She had told her Aunt Gina, and her Mother, about Alice. Her Mother reacted horribly, and that is why she woke up in her Aunt’s bed. Remembering their conversation before bed, Robin decided to let Regina sleep and to go start breakfast on her own, even though a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table showed it to be almost noon. Much to everyone’s surprise, Regina was far from being a morning person. Years of being a politician allowed her to fool those of the town, but those closest to her knew that without at least two cups of coffee, Regina failed to function.

Robin quietly removed herself from the bed and padded downstairs. She pulled out the required ingredients to make apple pancakes and started making them promptly. She was just about finished as Regina appeared in the kitchen, her face void of make-up, her hair messy from sleep, and still in her pajamas. Robin smiled at her while turning to pour her a cup of coffee. She dropped three sugars in the steaming liquid – another Regina secret – and handed it to her with a smile. “Morning, Aunt Gina.”

“Morning, baby girl.” Regina replied sleepily as she brought the cup to her nose inhaling sharply. “Thank you for this. I could have made breakfast.”

“Nonsense, you’ve done enough. Let me do something for you for a change, please?”

“I suppose, but at least let me get the dishes?” Regina asked as she cut into her apple pancakes moaning quietly as she took the first bite.

“Nope, I’ll take care of those, also. You have a dinner to prepare for tonight.” Robin smiled as she sat at the island finally taking a bite of her own pancakes. “Mm, I did a pretty damn good job!”

“You did.” Regina chuckled. “I wonder who taught you?”

“Just some really freaking awesome lady!” Robin joked. “So, last night, I wanted to talk to you about Alice?” Robin jumped right in, wasting no time on this conversation.

“Yes?”

“Is now a good time, or do you want another cup of coffee first?” Robin laughed.

Regina smiled, Robin’s laugh reminded her so much of her Father, definitely not the sometimes obnoxious cackle of her sister. “Whenever it pertains to you, baby girl, any time is fine.”

“OK, well…here’s the thing.” Robin cleared her throat, not exactly sure how to proceed. “I don’t really know how to explain it without coming across as slightly rude. And, even then, it may not make complete sense. But once you meet her, it will.”

“In this world, Alice definitely has some type of mental disorder. However; seeing as she is from a different realm, where there weren’t diagnoses for things like that, she never knew what was “wrong” with her.” Robin explained using air quotes. She took another bite of pancakes, chewed, and then swallowed before continuing to talk. “I’m not exactly sure what it could be described as, maybe just super bad anxiety, possibly depression? Obsessive compulsive disorder to an extent, maybe even bipolar disorder. Hell, maybe even schizophrenia. However, I love her with all of my heart, and that means I love her no matter what. I love her on the good days, the mediocre days, and especially the bad days.”

Regina smiled as an overwhelming sense of pride filled her chest. “Baby girl, that’s just part of what makes you so special. You are able to see, and love, the worst parts of people. You are a good person Robin; please don’t you ever forget that.”

“And if you remember..” Regina smirked before taking a sip of her coffee. “I could be described as a sociopath at one point in my life, as well as having split personalities. And, even to this day, I struggle with depression and my own anxieties, so you will never have to worry about me judging another person for their problems. If you love her, that means that despite whatever she’s going through on her bad days, she is a wonderful person and I’m sure I will grow to love her as well.”

Robin felt the sudden urge to cry at her Aunt’s complete understanding and support. She gave her a wet smiled before wiping away a few tears from her cheeks that betrayed her. “Thank you, Aunt Gina. I do really love her, despite everything. It doesn’t make her any less of a person and having me there for support has already helped tremendously. I’ve tried to convince her to go and see Dr. Hopper, but she’s scared that he’ll label her as “mad” or “crazy”. And then, that asshole Killian told her that there was an asylum here in Storybrooke for people like that so now she’s terrified. It took me almost two weeks after that to get her to sleep alone again. I might have even lied and said I was here, even though I was really with her.” Robin dropped her head expecting to be scolded for lying.

Regina dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud clank. “HE WHAT?! Oh, I could just fireball that insipid pirate to death sometimes! How dare he try and scare someone like that?! Oh, I loathe him!” Robin internally cringed at bringing up the pirate in front of Regina, knowing it usually sent her on a rampage.

“Aunt Gina, relax.” Robin smiled as she grabbed her hand from across the table. “I’m not going to let anything happen to Alice. And I know you wouldn’t, either. If she ever decides to go and speak to Dr. Hopper, I’ll support her. If not, I support that decision as well. I support whatever she needs me too as long as it makes her happy. Her being happy is all I want.”

“As your Aunt, I just want you to be happy. So, if Alice being happy makes you happy, then Aunt Gina is happy, too!” Regina laughed. “But I promise you, just as I said last night, she is welcome in this home, always. And while I’m sure it will take some time for her to trust me, I’m here for her in whatever capacity she may need me. Although I may have hated my Mother at times growing up, I still couldn’t have imagined my life growing up without her at all.”

“Yeah, little by little Alice is starting to open up to me about things, and I encourage it because I know it’s important for her, as well as our relationship, for me to understand where she is coming from, or what experiences she’s gone through. I can’t wait for her to come have dinner here tonight and meet you!”

“I’m excited to meet her as well. I hope that she seriously considers my offer in regards to staying here, as well. We need to get her off of that filthy driftwood and away from Captain Guyliner.” Regina rolled her eyes while she got up from the island and gathered the plates to put them in the dishwasher. “I’m going to grab another cup of coffee and a shower, and then I’ll need to come down and finish some work that I should have completed yesterday but neglected. Would you be able to run to the store and grab a few items I’ll need for tonight’s dinner?”

“Of course, I’d be happy to Aunt Gina! I’ll go and get dressed and then take care of those errands for you. Then I’ll swing by the Jolly Roger and see if Alice is ready to come over. That way we can all talk for a while as we wait for dinner to be ready.”

“Sounds wonderful, baby girl!” Regina smiled before turning to leave the kitchen. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Robin quickly finished cleaning the kitchen of the mess she had made that morning while cooking breakfast. Keeping the coffee pot on the warmer for her Aunt she ran upstairs and changed into her clothes for the day. She came downstairs just as Regina was finishing the list and handing her cash and she dashed out the door in the direction of the store, excited for the dinner that was ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...this chapter just sort of took off and wrote itself. Totally did not end how I anticipated, but I'm willing to roll with the flow if all of you are! Perhaps, there will just have to be an extra chapter or two to get things back on track. 
> 
> It's a lengthy chapter, but it's mostly dialogue so there's not a ton of detail to read through!
> 
> Thanks again for all your lovely comments! They keep me going! :) Again, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

An hour later Robin had found herself back on Mifflin Street after collecting the items her Aunt had requested from the store. She opened the door to hear her Aunt in the office talking to someone so she quietly made her way to the kitchen and put the few items away. When she heard her Aunt end the phone call she made her way down to the office, peeking her head through the office door. 

“Hey Aunt Gina. I’m home from the store, got everything we need. I was going to call Alice and see if she was home from her class and then go get her, if that’s OK?” Robin asked from the doorway.

“Of course, baby girl. Thank you for going to the store. I need to make one more phone call and finish an e-mail and then I’ll get things started.” Regina smiled back at her niece.

“Awesome, if you think of anything else you need while I’m out, give me a call.” Robin said turning from the door. “OH! I almost forgot!” Robin exclaimed as she turned back around. “Here’s the change from the store.” Robin said as pulled some loose bills and coins from her pocket.

“Oh, Robin..I’m not worried about that bit of change. Keep it!” Regina said as she waved her hand dismissing the money from Robin.

“Aunt Gina, there is like fourty-five bucks here!” Robin argued trying to set the money on the desk.

“Again, I don’t want it. Use it to get Alice some flowers or something from Game of Thornes.” Regina suggested as she turned back to her work.

Robin sighed, but knew there was no use in arguing with her Aunt. She turned and left the office. “Bye, Aunt Gina!” She hollered before walking out the door.

“Bye, Robin!” She heard back from the office.

 

Robin headed down the sidewalk in the direction of the flower shop. If she got a small enough bouquet, she could hopefully get one for Alice and Regina. She grabbed her phone and dialed Alice’s number waiting patiently for her to pick up.

“Hello, love!” Alice’s cheerful voice responded.

“Hey babe. How was school?” Robin asked as her smile grew hearing her girlfriend’s voice.

“Eh, the norm. I’m struggling with my Math right now.” Alice sighed into the phone. “I’m really struggling because I didn’t grow up here, so I know things, but I struggle with some of the most basic concepts. And I know Storybrooke has things to allow people like myself to adapt, but I’m not quite sure school is right for me.”

“Babe, you are too hard on yourself. You’ll get it, I promise. And besides, Aunt Gina is like a super wiz at math cause she has to do budget reports and shit, I’m sure she’d be happy to help you!” Robin offered.

“You think? Gosh, Robin I’m still so scared to meet her!” 

“Yes, I know so. How do you think I survived school? Certainly wasn’t my Mother. We’ll talk to her when you come for dinner tonight?” Robin assured “Speaking of, I was actually gonna head over and get you now, if you’re ready?”

“Sure love. I’m just sitting here doing some studying. I’ll be waiting patiently for you.”

“Awesome, I’ll see you in about 15 minutes! I love you!” 

“Love you too!” Alice replied. Robin hung up the phone as she arrived outside of the town’s flower shop. She walked in and as the bell rang Moe French arrived behind the counter.

“Robin, how lovely to see you. What can I do for you?” Moe asked as he smiled at her.

“Hello, Mr. French. I was wondering if I could get two different bouquets, not super expensive, but beautiful.” Robin replied.

“Please, call me Moe. But of course, anything in particular you were looking for, or should I ask for whom?”

“Well, one is for my girlfriend, I’m not sure what she likes as far as flowers go; probably something pretty with yellows and oranges?”

“Alright, that I can do. What about the second?”

“UH, it’s for Aunt Regina, so maybe some purples, reds?” Robin asked nervously, knowing that some people didn’t care for her Aunt still, after all these years. 

“Ah, ok. I have just the thing for each of them. Give me a few moments to make them up for you.” Moe smiled before walking into the backroom. He was gone for about 10 minutes before he arrived back at the counter with two beautiful bouquets. The first was a combination of pretty pink, orange, and yellow flowers that he placed in a white box tied with a yellow ribbon. The second was a combination of deep red, purple, and dark blue flowers which he also placed in a white box with a purple ribbon.

Robin thanked him and paid him, coming just under what was left of Regina’s money and walked out the door and quickly took off in the direction of the docks. She arrived a few moments later to find Alice waiting just outside the Jolly Roger for her. She ran towards Alice and wrapped her arms around her tightly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. “God, I’ve missed you.” Robin whispered.

Alice pulled back from the kiss. “I’ve missed you too, love. But it’s only been a day.”

“I know, but we fought yesterday and you didn’t kiss me good-bye. It was all I could think about all night. It was terrible. Promise me that won’t even happen again?” Robin begged as she still clung to her girlfriend.

“I promise, I will never not kiss you good-bye, ever again.” Alice laughed placing another quick and loving kiss to Robin’s lips before she pulled away eyeing the packages that Robin had set on the bench. “What’s in the box?”

“Oh! This one is for you!” Robin smiled as she picked up the box with the yellow ribbon and handed it to Alice.

“Is it our anniversary? A birthday? Are we celebrating something? Should I have gotten you a gift? Oh, now I’ve really gone and messed up.” Alice began chastising herself.

“No, no..Alice!” Robin said gently as she placed a hand on Alice’s cheek. “There is nothing special today that you’ve missed. I just wanted to show you how much I love you and get you something special.”

“Really? Just for me? For no reason?”

“Really, just for you. And the reason is because I love you.” Robin smiled. “Go ahead, open them!”

Alice smiled as she untied the yellow bow meticulously from the box. Gently laying the ribbon next to the box she slid off the lid to reveal the beautiful bouquet that was hidden inside. “Robin, these are simply beautiful! You shouldn’t have!” Alice beamed as she picked the flowers from the box and held them as if they were a newborn baby.

“Of course I did, I hope you like them!”

“Absolutely brilliant. Thank you. No one has ever gotten me anything this beautiful.” Alice replied not taking her eyes off the bouquet. “Can I bring them to Regina’s?”

“You want to bring the flower to my Aunt’s?” Robin asked, slightly confused.

“Yes, they’re so beautiful and they deserve to be admired. I don’t want to leave them here on the boat, alone.” Alice stated quietly, her gaze never leaving the flowers.

“Oh, well, of course. I’m sure Aunt Gina has a vase you can put them in anyways. The other box is for her.” Robin smiled.

“I bet she’ll love them. Should we get started in that direction? I don’t want to be late for dinner with the Queen.” Alice said as her eyes grew large and she finally turned to face Robin.

“Alice, she’s not that person anymore, I promise!! You’re going to love her. But, yes, she’s probably started dinner, so, shall we?” Robin asked as she picked up Regina’s flowers and held out her other hand for Alice to take.

“Just a moment…” Alice said turning and delicately placing the flowers back in the box. She replaced the lid and perfectly tied the bow back on the box as it had been found. Picking up the box and resting it in her arms, she reached and connected her hand with Robin, interlacing their fingers as they turned and started walking in the direction of Mifflin Street.

 

As the happy couple arrived outside the mansion, Robin could practically feel the nerves radiation from Alice. Her hand was gripping to Robin’s more tightly and was sweating. She was fidgeting more and talking a million miles an hour. They started up the brick path and as they reached the porch Robin turned to look Alice in the eyes.

“Babe, try and take a few breaths and calm down for me, alright? I promise, promise, promise you that Aunt Gina is going to love you and treat you as if you’ve belonged to this family forever. She’s not the person you’ve read about in that stupid storybook, OK? She’s come so, so far since then.”

Alice nodded and took a deep breath in through her nose, holding it for a few seconds, before letting it out. “Right, right. I know. It’s just. I’ve never had a family, other than my Dad and we were separated for so long, I hardly remember him. It’s nerve-racking to me because there are so many people in yours and I feel that I need to impress them.”

“There are a lot of people in my family, but tonight; it’s only Aunt Gina, alright?” Robin asked squeezing Alice’s hand and smiling sincerely at her girlfriend.

“Right, only Aunt Gina.” Alice said shaking her head.

Robin leaned over pressing a quick kiss to Alice’s cheek before turning the door and allowing Alice to step into the foyer of the home. She laughed as her girlfriends eyes widened and were quickly scanning about the house, obviously impressed with the size.

“Bloody hell, this place is massive!” Alice whispered, or at least attempted to.

Robin laughed as she took of her shoes, leaving them on the mat and set the box of flowers on the small table that was there in order to remove her coat and hang it in the closet. Alice followed suite and took of her own shoes, leaving them next to Robin’s. She set down her own box and took off her coat, handing it Robin who then turned and hung it next to hers. Robin picked up both boxes before grabbing Alice’s hand and leading her up the steps and towards the kitchen where they could smell that something delicious being made.

“Aunt Gina?” Robin called out before they entered the room.

“Baby girl, you’re back!” Regina replied as she turned from the counter where she was cutting vegetables. “I didn’t hear you sneak in.” She quickly turned to the sink to wash her hands before drying them on a dish rag and turning back to face Robin and Alice. She smiled widely, and not her politician smile but a genuine smile and extended her hand to Alice. “You must be Alice, it’s so very nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Alice who was very much dumbfounded at the beauty and genuine welcome from the supposed Evil Queen stood quietly for a few seconds, not even processing that Regina had extended her hand in greeting. Alice, who only knew how to address royals from where she had come from, curtsied in front of Regina. “The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty.”

Robin snorted at her girlfriend’s antics and shook her head trying to contain her laughter. Regina slightly frowned as she had not been addressed in that way for many years. Deciding to break up the tension that she could feel radiating off of Alice she shook her head and spoke. “Alice, I’m no longer a Queen, here I’m just the Mayor. However, you can call me Regina.”

Alice stood straight immediately, embarrassed at how she reacted. “I-I’m sorry, Regina.” Alice said not making eye contact.

“Don’t apologize, dear. It’s perfectly alright. I just don’t want you to feel that you need to treat me any different. I’m just Aunt Gina to you too.” Regina smiled reaching her hand out to take Alice’s in a friendly gesture. “Is it alright if I give you a welcoming hug to the family?” Regina asked.

Alice smiled, not every remembering a time where someone had welcomed her so warmly from the beginning, and no one had definitely ever asked to hug her. She nodded her head timidly in agreement before Regina took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around Alice tightly. “Officially, welcome. I want you to feel at home here, you needn’t ask for anything, understood?” 

Alice returned the hug and replied. “Thank you so much, Mada-Regina. I really appreciate that.”

The two separated from the embrace and Robin grinned widely at Regina mouthing a “thank you”. Regina nodded her head. “Why don’t you two have a seat while I finish getting dinner ready, and then we can chat?” Regina asked pointing in the direction of the chairs. “Can I get either of you anything to drink?”

Alice was still smiling and was filled with happiness from the hug she had received. She sat down on a kitchen stool taking in her surroundings, particularly the beautiful kitchen. 

“Aunt Gina, I’ll get it. Do you need help with anything?” Robin asked as she headed to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of root beer, took off the caps and handed one to Alice before taking a sip of her own.

“No baby girl, I’m making chicken noodle soup, I hope that’s OK?”

“That sounds marvelous.” Alice replied. She knew Robin bragged about Regina’s cooking, and since she had been living off of Granny’s she was excited to have one of her first home-cooked meals, ever. “Oh, Robin! You forgot Regina’s gift!”

“You’re right! Thanks for reminding me!” Robin smiled before walking over to the box on the counter and selecting the one that belonged to Regina. “You can open it whenever you’re finished chopping vegetables; it’s not anything special, just a little something.”

“Robin, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Regina said raising an eyebrow skeptically at Robin.

“I know, but I’m forever grateful for everything that you do. And I just want to show you that I appreciate it.” 

“Well, thank you. I’ll open it in just a few moments.”

Robin took a seat next to Alice and smiled warmly at her before interlacing their fingers together. Alice leaned her head on Robin’s shoulder and they sat there quietly for a few moments as Regina finished up the vegetables. She added them to the pot and gave it a quick stir before grabbing the box and bringing it over to the kitchen island to join her Robin and Alice. She took a seat before pulling the string off the box and opening the lid to reveal the beautiful bouquet of dark flowers. She gasped at the beautiful bouquet as she lifted it to the box and turned to Robin.

“Baby girl, thank you!! These are simply beautiful!!” Regina smiled widely as she got up from the stool and walked to a cupboard. “I’m going to put them in a vase right away.” She grabbed a vase from the cupboard and filled it with water before gently placing the flower in the vase. She placed it right in the center of the island as a center piece so she could admire them. “You really shouldn’t have.”

“I’m glad you like them. Like I said, nothing fantastic, but just something to show you I love you and appreciate you.” Robin smiled.

“Well, I do love them. And I also love you.” Regina replied before sitting back down at the island.

“Oh, actually, Aunt Gina..do you have another vase?” Robin asked as she stood and headed towards the cupboard where Regina had gotten the vase for her flowers. “I got Alice flowers also and we didn’t want to leave them on the ship so we brought them here.”

“Yup, in the cupboard where I got this one.” Regina smiled. 

Robin grabbed the vase filled it with water before opening the box and placing Alice’s flowers in it. She set them on the counter so they too could be admired and collected both boxes and ribbons to throw them in the recycling bin outside. “I’ll just run these to the trash, I’ll be right back.” Robin smiled before heading towards the sliding door just off the kitchen.

“Wait!” Alice panicked.

“Alice, what’s wrong?” Robin asked, her voice laced with concern. She wasn’t sure if her girlfriend was afraid to be left alone with Regina, or something else.

“Uhm…I’d like to keep the ribbon…if that’s alright.” Alice asked, seemingly embarrassed at her sudden outburst.

“Oh, of course love.” Robin smiled before removing the ribbon from the pile and handing it to Alice. “Here you are.”

“Thank you.” Alice smiled before stuffing the ribbon into her pocket as Robin turned this time to head outside and take care of the trash.

“So, Alice, are you adjusting to Storybrooke so far?” Regina asked as she shifted slightly in her chair to better face the young girl.

“Yes, I am. Thank you.” Alice smiled. “It was definitely difficult at first, there were so many things different from what I was used to. I’d stayed in Wonderland for a short while before returning to my home realm, and I thought things were odd there. But, this, Storybrooke, well, it’s unlike anything I could have ever dreamt.”

“Yes, it can certainly be overwhelming to those coming from different realms, especially with the modern commodities we have such as electricity and cell phones. But you seem to be getting the hang of things rather quickly.” Regina smiled.

“A lot of that is thanks to Robin. She’s been extremely helpful from the moment I arrived. She’s also been incredibly patient in making sure that I understand everything fully and am comfortable with things that are new and confusing to me.”

“She’s a wonderful person. When she loves someone, it’s her goal to make them the happiest version of themselves. I’m very proud of her for turning out to be so wonderful given her blood line; she’s definitely her Father’s daughter.”

“She is. I would be utterly lost without her.” Alice smiled shyly. “But, I have to thank you, as well. People at the college said that it was you who pushed for a lot of the transitional classes to help people like myself learn things when they’re new to this realm. It was a little scary at first, especially drinking the potion to bring me up to date on my studies and things I should know, but I’m trying my hardest. I’d like to graduate and be able to contribute to society.”

“While I know that not everyone was exceptionally welcoming to the idea of using magic; I think it’s proven to be a crucial piece of helping people adjust to this world.” Regina paused. “When I cast the curse, things like using running water, or a toilet were all something that we just knew how to do when we woke up that first morning. And I wanted to be able to provide that for anyone else that arrived, to help keep them from becoming overwhelmed.”

Robin arrived back in the kitchen and smiled to see her Aunt and Alice getting along so well. She walked back over to her stool and took her seat next to Alice grabbing for her hand again, this time placing their joined hands on the table. Regina smiled at the gesture before turning back to Alice.

“If there is ever anything that you ever find yourself struggling with, whether it be something from this world, or educational, please do not hesitate to reach out to me. My time as Mayor has taught me a lot of things and I’m happy to try and help in whatever way I can.” Regina offered.

“Thank you, I really appreciate that. Most of the people I’ve met here have been extremely helpful and willing to assist me whenever necessary, and for that I’m forever grateful.” 

“Actually, Aunt Gina..Alice and I were talking on the way here, and she’s having some trouble with her math course. I told her that you were really good at math thanks to budget reports and such, do you think you’d be able to help her?” Robin asked knowing that Alice would not wiling ask Regina for help.

“Of course! I’d be happy to. Perhaps after dinner we can all sit down and I’ll take a look and see if we can’t help you out? Hmm?” Regina asked.

Alice nervously looked around before looking back to Regina. She was struggling to believe that yet another person truly cared for her and was willing to help her. That someone other than Robin wanted her to succeed. She took a deep breath and tried to ward of the voices telling her it was a trick. “Would you please? I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“Absolutely!” Regina assured patting Alice’s hand before standing from the stool and heading over the stove. “The soups just about finished. Robin, would you mind setting the table, please?”

“Of course Aunt Gina, I’m going to run to the restroom quickly, if that’s alright, and then I’ll set the table.” Robin asked turning to leave the kitchen.

“I’ll do it.” Alice offered.

“Nonsense.” Regina shook her head. “You’re our guest.”

“No, really, I don’t mind.” Alice offered again.

“Alright, as long as you’re sure?” Regina asked 

“Positively.”

 

The three women ate dinner and continued carrying on light conversation as they enjoyed the meal that Regina had prepared for them. After finishing their meal, Alice and Robin took care of the dishes as Regina separated the leftover soup into containers and placed them in the refrigerator. “Why don’t I make us some hot chocolate and we can go into the living room and chat some more?” Regina asked. 

“Sure Aunt Gina.” Robin replied. “We’re just about finished.”

Regina smiled before preparing three mugs of the chocolate treat and walking into the living room. Robin turned to Alice as they finished the dishes before heading into the living room. “So, are you alright? I think this evening is going quite well.”

“Yes, I’m fine. Regina is really sweet, thank you for convincing me to come over for dinner to meet her.” Alice smiled.

“Absolutely, you’re the love of my life and she knows that. She cares about you already, too. I can tell.”

“How?”

“Aunt Gina isn’t a hugger, unless it’s Henry, Me, or Roland.” Robin laughed.

“Well, I feel quite special then.” Alice grinned widely.

“You should.” Robin nodded. “She’s also offered to let you stay here, with me. If that’s something you’d like?” Robin asked nervously bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth. 

“She wants me..she allows me to live here, with you and her?” Alice asked completely shocked.

“Yes.” Robin nodded enthusiastically. “She hates Killian, so anything to get you off the ship and away from him.”

“Well, he has been acting rather strange with me lately.” Alice noted wanting to talk to Robin about that later. “But, yes, I’d love to stay here with you!”

“Wonderful! We’ll see if Aunt Gina can drive us over the ship later so you can get your things, since it’s getting late. But now, she’s waiting for us in the living room!” Robin smiled nodded towards the room where Regina was waiting for them.

Regina was relaxing in an oversized chair across from the loveseat where Robin and Alice sat down. Robin didn’t hesitate to wrap her arm around Alice pulling her close. Alice happily accepted the embrace and pulled her legs up onto the couch to lean into Robin more easily. Alice noted as she looked around the room that there were many pictures of Regina, Henry, Robin, and boy with curly brown hair that she assumed was Roland. Robin had never explained any of the complicated family history revolving her Father to Alice and she couldn’t help but wonder why. “May I ask a question?” Alice blurted out breaking the silence that was taking over the room.

“Of course. What’s up?” Robin asked turning her head to face her girlfriend. 

“Well, I’m looking at some of the pictures in here, and I’m assuming the boy with curly hair is Roland?” Alice asked innocently.

“Yup, that would be him.” Robin stood walking over to the wall that had the pictures displayed. She pointed at the corresponding pictures as spoke. “This is Roland, obviously you know Henry & Violet – that’s their wedding day with Aunt Gina and Emma. Obviously, this redhead is my Mother. And this is my Dad.” Robin smiled sadly as she pointed to a picture of Robin, Regina, Henry, Roland, and baby Robin.

“Uh..” Alice looked confused. “So, can I ask another question?”

Regina could sense some hesitation in the young girl’s voice and decided to respond. “Of course Alice, you can ask anything you’d like.”

“So, Robin…if your Mother is Zelena, and your Father is Robin..and Roland’s your brother to your Father and another woman..and Regina is Zelena’s sister…”

Regina held her breath as she was afraid she knew what question was coming next. 

Alice continued “Why is there a picture of the five of you, looking like a family? And why does Roland stay here for the holidays and not with you and Zelena?” 

Robin’s eyes widened as she faced Regina. Regina took a deep breath and nodded, a silent confirmation that she was comfortable with discussing the complicated matters of Robin’s family tree. “Uh, Aunt Gina..do you want to tell her or do you want me to?”

“I don’t mind.” Regina said quietly before rolling her neck trying to relieve the tension she could slowly feel building there.

“I’m sorry!” Alice immediately apologized realizing she had created some sort of tension. “I didn’t mean to pry. You don’t have to say anything. Me and my big stupid mouth.” Alice said hanging her head in shame.

“No, Alice. It’s perfectly alright.” Regina explained in a soothing voice as she noticed the blonde’s distress. “It’s just..complicated. And everyone else lived through it, so it’s not a subject that we’ve often needed to discuss.” Regina took a deep breath. “But seeing as you’re new to the family, it’s only fair we fill you in.” 

“You really see me as part of the family?” Alice asked trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

“Yes, as long as you and Robin are together, you will always have a family.” Regina smiled. “So, to answer your question…get comfortable. This could take some time.” Regina chuckled dryly.

“My sister, when she first arrived in town, was hell-bent on destroying my life and happiness. After we thought we had defeated her, she returned to the Enchanted Forest. While Miss Swan and Captain Guyliner took a trip back in time, they rescued Marian, Robin’s wife, from being executed and brought her back to Storybrooke with them. However, Marian was actually Zelena. She had glamoured herself as his wife, left town with him, and ended up pregnant with Robin in order to hurt me because she knew that a baby was something I could never give Robin. I brought them all back to Storybrooke, and Robin and I rekindled our relationship, while my sister was locked away.” Regina took a deep breath and looked at Alice to make sure she was still following. “Basically, Emma became the dark one, speeding up her pregnancy, which resulted in Robin being born sooner than anticipated. Then, we went to the Underworld, came back, and Zelena’s boyfriend, Hades, killed Robin and then Zelena killed him in return.”

Alice sat there mesmerized at the story that was being told to her. “Wow, and they say I’m mad?” 

Regina laughed lightly. “Of course, Zelena really did change for the good in the end of it all, and that has allowed for us to be the sisters that we had each always wanted. It’s messy and it’s crazy, but I wouldn’t change anything.”

Robin scoffed. Listening to her Aunt retell the story of the horrible things her Mother had done, and the damage and pain she had caused this family, and especially Regina angered Robin. “Changed for the good? Is that what it’s called when you freak out on your daughter for being gay and tear your sister apart in the process?”

“Robin..” Regina tried.

“No, Aunt Gina. Hearing this all again has kick-started all the pent up anger I have towards her! She’s always been someone who ruins lives!!” Robin cried leaning into Alice for support. 

Alice, slightly panicked at the way her girlfriend was suddenly acting wrapped her arms tightly around Robin and placed a kiss to her head. “I’m sorry Robin, I didn’t mean to bring it up. I should have kept my mouth shut. Stupid me.”

“STOP APOLOGIZING!” Robin yelled. “Alice, it’s not your fault that my family is fucked up and you were trying to understand.”

“Robin Cora!” Regina scolded. “We will not use that language in this house.”

“Don’t scold me like I’m a child, I’m a grown adult and perfectly capable of making my own decisions!” Robin said as she abruptly pulled herself from Alice and stood from the couch. “And if you’re going to sit here and defend that witch, then I don’t want to be here, either!” Robin yelled as she stormed off towards the front door of the house, slamming the door loudly behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! So, this chapter is a little short, but I felt really bad leaving you all with a cliff-hanger last time and wanted to get something posted for those of you (im)patiently waiting. Little bit of angst, lot a fluff. 
> 
> Zelena is going to make an appearance next chapter. There will also be some more fluff, not involving Zelena, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta so mistakes are my own. Please review! :)

Regina flinched as the front door slammed shut. She closed her eyes and counted to ten trying to relax. This was not how she had anticipated their evening turning out. It seemed to be becoming a pattern that any time a night for Robin was supposed to be a happy event; it turned to disaster rather quickly. Regina was in no way trying to defend the acts that her sister had committed against her, rather explain that despite how rocky and complicated their relationship was at one point, for Robin’s sake, as well as their own; they managed to put their differences aside and be sisters. Was Regina upset that Zelena said some horrible things to her last night? Absolutely. But she was even more upset that Regina had treated her own daughter that way. Regina had spent years, until she was practically sold to the King to be the Stepmother of precious Snow White; living under her own Mother’s abusive words and ways. She had promised herself that any child of hers, or niece, would never experience anything like Cora.

It was ironic, really. Zelena cried for years that she was the one that had to grow up without a Mother. That Cora never loved her and that Regina was ‘The Chosen One’. Therefore, you would think that Zelena would want to be the Mother she never had. Instead, Zelena was acting exactly like Cora when it came to Robin. Of course, Zelena hadn’t found Alice and ripped her heart out, or sold her into marriage, or tried to get Robin pregnant in order to have a heir to the throne, but nonetheless, the abusive tendencies were still there. Regina, tried and prayed to whatever being was out there to please never let her be like the woman she was forced to grow up with. For a time in her life, yes; she may not have acted in Henry’s best interests; but one conversation with Henry where he repeated words that Regina had once repeated to her Mother stopped Regina dead in her tracks. And from that moment on, she vowed to not ever go back to being that person again.

Regina was finally pulled from her thoughts to the sound of Alice’s voice ringing across the living room. “Regina?” Alice asked, studying Regina intently.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You seemed to leave us there for a while…I’ve called your name several times and you didn’t answer.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was a bit lost in my thoughts.” Regina sighed before setting down her wine glass and standing from the couch. “I’m going to go and try to find Robin; I don’t want her out wondering around town in this state.”

“Well, maybe I should go instead?” Alice suggested. “No offense, but she was rather upset with you; and I don’t know that if you should show up somewhere that she’ll necessarily be receptive to speaking with you.”

“Perhaps you’re correct.” Regina sighed loudly. “Please, be careful and call me should you need anything. I’ll be here waiting. Just bring her back home, please.”

Alice nodded before heading to the foyer to put on her shoes and coat. While she had been trying to get Regina’s attention, she had called Robin twice and texted her a few times with no answer. After slipping on her jacket, she opened the door allowing the crisp autumn air to come blasting through the front door, sending a shiver down Alice’s spine. She stepped out onto the porch and her feet immediately connected with something, or rather, someone; and she toppled over landing on the brick sidewalk with a thud.

“Bloody hell!” Alice screeched as she reached up to check her head.

“Alice! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Robin responded; jumping up and running to her girlfriend. “Are you hurt? Let me see!” 

“No worries love.” Alice said quietly as she pulled her hand away from the back of her head to reveal blood. “You definitely did a number on me.”

“Shit. I’m SO sorry!” Robin sighed helping Alice up. “Come on, let’s get you inside. Aunt Gina can get you all fixed up.”

“Robin love, it’s perfectly fine. It’s not your fault. I just should have been watching where I was going but I was focused on finding you.” Alice admitted. “Clearly you didn’t go far.” 

The two girls reached the front door and Robin opened it slowly, helping Alice into the house. “Aunt Gina!” Robin called out sounding panicked. 

Regina immediately set down her wine glass, jumping up from the couch and hurried into the foyer. Just in her stocking-clad feet, when she left the soft carpet of the living room and reached the polished to perfection wood floors of the foyer, she slid and almost took a fall of her own. “Shit!” Regina hissed as she grabbed onto the living room’s entryway to keep herself from falling. She quickly caught herself and regained her composure and slowly approached the stairs where the girls were standing, slightly out of breath. “What’s the matter?”

“Aunt Gina? Did you almost just fall?” Robin giggled.

“Yes, but don’t worry about me. What’s going on? Why were you yelling?” Regina asked before noticing Alice’s hand pressed firmly to the back of her own head. “Alice, what happened?”

“Well, I went to take a look around town for Robin. Turns out she was sitting on the porch and silly me didn’t see her there, so I fell over top of her and smashed me head on the sidewalk.” Alice said pulling her hand from her head to show Regina. “It’s bleeding a bit, Robin said you could fix that?”

Regina’s eyes widened at the site of blood but she nodded her head and motioned for Alice and Robin to follow her into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out the First Aid kit, removing some hydrogen peroxide and gauze in order to clean the wound, before she healed it with magic. Robin helped Alice up the foyer stairs and when they arrived in the kitchen, helped her onto a stool where she stood next to her firmly holding her hand. In the midst of all the chaos, Robin had forgotten she was upset with Regina and looked quizzically at the First Aid kit on the counter.

“Aunt Gina? Can’t you just use magic? What’s with the Miami Medical theatrics?” Robin asked.

“The what?” Regina and Alice both asked together.

“It’s a TV Show, about an ER, one of the doctors actually really looks like Aunt Gina, so I was making a joke..” Robin saw both pairs of eyes looking at her oddly. “Right, you two don’t watch TV, well; never mind. Alice’s head?” Robin asked.

Still looking slightly confused, Regina took a gauze pad and wet it with a small amount of hydrogen peroxide before bringing it to Alice’s head. “Yes, I will heal it with magic. But I want to be sure to clean it thoroughly first. I feel like nothing cleans a wound as well as by hand.” Regina shrugged, gently pressing the gauze to Alice’s head and moving it around the wound gently.

Alice squeezed Robin’s hand but didn’t say anything as she let Regina do what was needed. “How bad is it?” Robin asked.

“It’s actually rather small, less than the diameter of a dime.” Regina noted as she took the bloody gauze and threw it into the garbage can. She next took her hand and gently waved it over the spot on Alice’s head. The moment the purplish-white smoke evaporated; there was no longer a cut on Alice’s head or any blood in her hair. “There you are, all better?” Regina asked.

“Yes, much better. Thank you.” Alice smiled before slowing standing from the stool. “May I wash my hands?” 

“Of course.” Regina smiled. “I told you Alice, you don’t need to ask for anything as long as you’re here. My home is your home as well.” 

Alice smiled and nodded her head indicating to Regina that she heard her. Regina, unsure of where she stood with Robin currently smiled awkwardly at her before clearing her throat. “Well, I think I’m just going to retire for the night. You’ll show Alice where everything is?” Regina asked Robin.

“Of course. I can do that. I was wondering if we could take Alice to get her things off the Jolly Roger tomorrow; she can wear something of mine for tonight.” Robin asked.

“Absolutely.” Regina smiled before using magic to bring her wine glass into the kitchen where she took it to the sink and rinsed it before placing it in the dishwasher.

As Regina’s back was turned to them, Alice was elbowing Robin’s side and using her head to motion in Regina’s direction, silently asking her to apologize to her Aunt. Robin was viciously shaking her head ‘no’. Of course Robin felt bad for her sudden outburst, yelling, and for slamming the door. However, as much as Robin would deny it, when it came to apologizing, she was a lot like Zelena in that respect and hated to admit that she wrong. Perhaps, it was more of a Mills trait and not necessarily just a trait she inherited from Zelena. Regina turned around and smiled at the pair before walking towards the door. “Goodnight, let me know if you need anything. Sleep well.” Regina said quietly.

“Aunt Gina…wait.” Robin breathed out. As Regina turned to face her, Robin immediately looked at the floor kicking her foot about much in the way Henry did when he was younger. “I….I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got so angry at you and I’m sorry for yelling.” Robin paused as Alice coughed, telling Robin she wasn’t finished apologizing. “..and for slamming the door.”

Regina waited a few minutes before taking a few steps to Robin and reaching out for her hand to pull it into both of hers. “I accept your apology.” Regina brought a hand up to Robin’s chin lifting her head to make eye contact. “I’m sorry that I upset you. I was in no way condoning your Mother’s past sins. But you know better than anyone, besides Henry, of all the horrible crimes and acts I once committed, and just like myself, your Mother deserves forgiveness as well.”

“I also know that the way she acted last night was completely unacceptable and that you’re still hurting. And that’s OK. You are most certainly allowed to feel upset and angry, but take it from me, lashing out at the people who love you and who do care, never makes you feel better. I know that you’re better than me and you’ll never turn the path of darkness, because I for one would never let you. But, holding on to anger only hurts you, not them. So, not right now, not even next week or next month, but eventually, I’m asking you to look into your heart and try to forgive your Mother and we’ll hope together that she’ll see the error of her ways and come to her senses, alright?”

Robin looked at Regina with tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around her Aunt and hugging her tightly. Regina instantly returned the hug with the same intensity before placing a kiss to Robin’s temple. “I’m sorry, Aunt Gina. I know that you didn’t mean anything bad by it. I should not have reacted that way. I owe so much to you and I was completely out of line. Can you please forgive me?” Robin begged.

“I can, and I already have. I love you Robin, and I’ve told you many times before nothing is going to change that. It’s alright to be upset, we’ve all been there, just try to not let the anger consume you; and if you start to feel like it is, or if you need to vent or even just yell, come to me. I’ll always be available, no matter what. I don’t want to see anything but that beautiful smile on your face, alright?” Regina asked as she pulled away from the hug to look Robin in the eye’s again.

“Yes, I understand. I love you too, thank you so much for everything.” 

Alice, feeling slightly awkward at the moment that seemed it should have been private between Regina and Robin, helped herself to a glass of water and sat at the kitchen stool trying not to invade their privacy. Robin turned to Alice. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, also, Alice. You were just asking a question to understand us better, and I snapped at you. Can you forgive me?”

Alice looked up from her glass and smiled widely at Robin. “Of course, love. I’ll always forgive you. We all have bad days, I happen to have more than others, and that’s what relationships are. Loving each other even through the bad moments, because; in the end you’ll come out stronger.”

Robin smiled before walking over to Alice and engulfing her in a hug as well. “I love you so much, Alice. Forever and always.”

“I love you too.”

Regina smiled at the embrace taking place between her niece and girlfriend before walking up and wrapping her arms around both of them. “I love you both, but; I am indeed tired and I think I’ll be heading to bed. I have a lot of preparation to do for Thanksgiving in a few days, and I have some work that needs to be caught up so that we can have our girl’s weekend in New York.”

“We’re still going?” Robin asked, surprised.

“Definitely. Why wouldn’t we?” Regina asked. “Just because your Mother isn’t going to go doesn’t mean there isn’t any reason that the three of us can’t go. Alice can see the outside of Storybrooke for the first time, we’ll do some shopping, eat delicious food, have a spa day – it’s what I think we all need. Roland can stay with Henry those days.”

“Alright, yeah. I’d love that.” Robin gave Regina one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Aunt Gina. I love you.”

“Goodnight, Robin. I love you.” Regina replied before turning to Alice and hugging her once again. “And goodnight to you, Alice. Sleep well and please make yourself at home as much as possible.”

“Goodnight, Regina. Thanks again for everything. And especially for letting me stay here, and for dinner. And for loving Robin, and supporting us. And for being someone that I know she’ll always have to talk to when things are rough. And for..”

“We get it, babe. Aunt Gina is awesome, and you want to thank her for everything.” Robin interjected.

Alice blushed, embarrassed. “Yes, thanks for everything.”

Regina placed a kiss to Alice’s cheek. “You’re welcome.”

Regina made her way to the stairs, climbing them to the second floor and into her bedroom. She went about her usual nightly routine, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and changing into her pajamas before crawling into bed feeling much happier than the night before. She set an alarm and plugged in her phone before lying down and closing her eyes. Within moments, sleep took over.

 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Alice and Robin both decided to retire for the night as well. Robin went around turning off all the lights and checking that the doors were locked before she grabbed Alice’s hand and guided her up the stairs to her bedroom. Once inside the room, she closed the door quietly and turned on the light.

“Wow, you really have your own room here?” Alice asked in awe.

“Yup. As you can imagine, my Mother and I have always fought, so I spent a lot of time at Aunt Gina’s growing up. So much so, she allowed me to choose the paint and comforter for myself.” Robin laughed.

“That’s wicked. I definitely have to say, I was super nervous coming to the Evil Queen’s house. Well, Ex-Evil Queen. But, I must admit, you were right when you said she’s changed. It’s evident in the way she loves and cares for you. She also made me feel like a part of the family, and I’m really thankful for that because that’s what I’ve always wanted.”

Robin walked over to Alice, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting their foreheads together. “As long as you’re with me, you’ll always have family. So much family, in fact; you’ll probably not even know what to do with them all.” Robin giggled.

“All I’ve ever wanted was to feel at home in the world. And you do that, Robin.”

“And I promise I’ll do that every single day, for the rest of my life.” Robin vowed before placing a soft kiss to Alice’s lips. “Now, let me get you some clothes to sleep in. The bathroom is through that door there, it’s our own. I have shampoo and everything in there already, if you want to shower.” Robin said as she dug through some drawers pulling out a pair of blue pajama pants with arrows on them and a white tank top. “If you’d rather shower in the morning, that’s fine too. Try these.” Robin offered the pajama’s to Alice.

“I think I’ll shower in the morning, I’m quite tired and that bed looks exceptionally glorious.” Alice decided, taking the offered pajamas from Robin. She quickly tore off her clothes, folding them and placing them on the chair in the corner of the room. She put on the pajamas, smiling as the shirt still had a trace of Robin’s scent on it, before moving closer to the bed and pulling the covers down. “Uhm, love..what side do you want to sleep on?” Alice asked.

“Uh, it really doesn’t matter.” Robin shrugged her shoulders as she threw her own pajamas on, the running shorts and shirt from the night before. She hadn’t really thought of the fact that she and Alice had never really shared a bed, at least all night. They’d take little naps together during the afternoon when Robin knew that Zelena was out running errands and would be gone for the day, or at the Jolly Roger when Alice really should have been studying. But they’d not actually ever spent the entire night together.

“I’ll take this side then, closest to the door so I can protect you if needed.” Alice stated in a tone that left no room for argument before she laid down and pulled the covers up over herself. 

Robin smiled before climbing into the opposite side of the bed. She laid down as well, pulling the covers up around her and turning on her side so that the front of herself was closest to Alice’s back. She slid forward, a little more, before wrapping an arm around Alice’s midsection. “Is this alright? If I hold you for the night?” Robin asked timidly.

“Yeah, I’d love that.” Alice smiled before turning her head back to give Robin a kiss goodnight. “I love you, Robin. Sleep well.”

“I love you, too, Alice. I hope you sleep well, also. Please let me know if you need anything in the middle of the night.”

“I will, goodnight.” Alice said as she closed her eyes and let the pull of sleep take her.

“Goodnight.” Robin smiled, also letting sleep wash over her quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another long chapter for you! My longest yet! I'm really excited about where this story is heading and I thank you all for your positive feedback, it keeps me going! There's still a lot to come so don't worry! 
> 
> Also, as you'll see closer to the end of this chapter..I might have did a thing! You'll see.
> 
> As always, reviews keep me writing! Also, I don't have a beta - so all mistakes are my own! Enjoy! :)

The next morning, across Storybrooke in a small white farm house, Zelena sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. She woke up again, for the second morning in a row, reminded that her home was empty and her daughter was across town seeking the comfort of her Aunt, instead of her Mother. Having a lot of time alone the past two days had given Zelena time to reflect on the array of emotions she was feeling over the fiasco that had taken place two nights ago. Although she knew that she was wrong; she couldn’t help but feel grief, anger, and jealously. Had she not given up her magic years ago to save the town, she knew she’d be turning green.

She was grieving, whether she wanted to believe it or not, for the life she had always wished Robin would have. Since the day she had first held her Green Bean in her arms, she had envisioned her growing up, finding a nice man, settling down, getting married, and starting a family of her own. Obviously, being gay didn’t mean that Robin still couldn’t accomplish these things – aside from the finding a nice man part – but it was hard to picture her daughter’s life in another way. 

She was angry; angry at herself, mostly. She was angry because she allowed herself to turn into the Mother she promised she would never become. She turned on her daughter in a moment when her daughter most needed her. Although she obviously didn’t grow up knowing Cora, after spending many years with Regina, Zelena had learned a lot of her Mother’s history and how she raised Regina. She vowed to herself that she would not ever make Robin feel like she wasn’t enough, or not loved; except that was exactly what she had done. 

And then, she was jealous. Boy, was she ever jealous. Jealous that Robin chose Regina to tell first over her. Jealous that Robin always chose Regina, over her. But, a small part of her was also jealous that Robin had found someone, even if it was a girl, to share her love with; something Zelena had never had. Being of jealous of her daughter was ridiculous, and Zelena knew it. However; there was a part of her that felt that jealously ran in her blood, and she couldn’t help it.

Of course, there was also the fact that all of these feelings she was having towards her relationship with Robin, she also felt for her relationship with Regina. She was grieving that she may have lost one of the only true friends she’d ever had due to her behavior. She was angry that she once again flew off the broomstick and spilled some of Regina’s deepest secrets in front of Robin. And she was jealous of Regina’s ability to be a better Mother, Aunt, or pretty much anything, than Zelena ever was. 

After wallowing around her home for two days in self-pity; Zelena decided that she needed to take action to correct the mistakes she made. She wanted to fix things with Robin. She wanted to meet the woman who had stolen her daughter’s heart and be supportive of their relationship. She wanted to be the Mother that Robin needed and deserved. She wanted to fix things with Regina. Apologize for spilling her secret about Emma, apologize for always feeling so threatened by the relationship that Regina and Robin have. Apologize for once again allowing herself to succumb to the darkness that was so much harder for Zelena to get rid of. She knew there was only way to fix all of this, and that was to work on fixing herself. 

Setting down her cup of tea, she picked up her phone dialing a number that she never thought she’d use. When the person she was looking for picked up on the other end, she took a deep breath before speaking. “Archie? Hello, dear – It’s Zelena. I know I’m not your favorite person, but I’ve really messed up this time, and I think it’s time I finally come and talk to you.”

“Of course, Zelena.” The quiet, but well put together man replied. “How about tomorrow at 9AM?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. I’ll see you then.” 

 

Across town in the mansion, Regina was busy in the office working on paperwork as the holiday was quickly approaching. It was just past one in the afternoon and already today she had taken Robin and Alice to retrieve Alice’s belongings from the Jolly Roger, gone to the store to get a few favorites for the girls, as well as Roland who would be arriving around three, and almost finished the daunting budget report she was working on. However; she couldn’t help but keep getting distracted while she was trying to work. Her mind was all over the place with the events of the past few days. She was still upset; and slightly angry if she was willing to admit it, over Zelena and how she behaved at dinner. She was worried for Robin, who had been fairly quiet all morning; wondering how she was feeling and dealing with everything. And then, she was fairly intrigued to find Captain Guyliner aboard the Jolly Roger this morning when they arrived. She was even more interested in his seemingly excited attitude when he learned that Alice would no longer be living on the ship and it was all his again.

A small knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts. She looked up over her black-rimmed glasses to see Robin standing at the door. “Hey baby girl, what’s up?” Regina asked quietly.

“Sorry to bother you, I know you’re trying to get this report done. But Henry tried messaging and calling you and when you didn’t answer, he called me.” Robin said as she stepped into the office, still staying close to the door. She knew she had apologized to Regina for her behavior last night, but she was still worried that her Aunt may be upset with her. 

Regina sat the budget report down on the desk and took of the glasses, folding them and placing on top of the paperwork. “Oh, I must have left my phone in my purse or in my suit jacket. It’s on vibrate still, I think.” Regina said reaching for her jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair to check the pockets. “Is everything OK? How did he know to call you?” Regina questioned as she found her phone. She pulled it out and sure enough, there were two missed calls and three texts from Henry. 

“Everything is fine, he just wanted to know if he and Violet could come over for dinner tonight, since Roland will be here. He thought maybe we could have a family game night.” Robin informed Regina. “With pizza and everything.” Robin smiled showing off her dimples, knowing that Regina would probably protest ordering pizza. Robin knew her Aunt secretly loved the greasy deliciousness, even if she would deny it until her last breath. 

Regina rolled her eyes staying silent for a moment. She wouldn’t mind having pizza, although she wouldn’t admit that; but mainly because she didn’t feel like cooking. And if it got all of her babies in one house, she was willing to make the sacrifice. “I think that’s acceptable. I’ll call and order later and ask Henry and Violet to pick it up on their way over.” Regina sat her phone down on the desk, turning her attention back to Robin. “How did he know to call you?” Regina really didn’t care that Henry called Robin, but she was curious as to how he had found out she was staying there.

“He said that he assumed since Roland would be arriving this afternoon that I was already here. But, he also mentioned that he talked to Emma and she said that Hook had seen us this morning collecting Alice’s things from the Jolly Roger.” Robin shrugged. “I was going to tell Henry, Violet, and Roland tonight…do you think they’ll be OK with Alice and I?” Robin asked, her voice laced with concern.

“Robin, you know as well as I know, Henry is one of the most loving and accepting people out of everyone in any realm. To this day, he wants to see everyone with their happy ending, and I know that for him, it doesn’t matter what form that’s in. Violet is just as wonderful, and I know she’ll be happy for you both.” Regina smiled “Roland will be fine with it as well, because just like you he had a loving father who taught him to love and accept everyone. And most importantly, they love an Evil Queen, so truly; they can love anyone.”

“Ex-Evil Queen, Aunt Regina.” Robin said firmly. “You’re not her anymore.”

“Somedays..” Regina sighed. “Anyways, yes; pizza is acceptable for dinner. If you want to text Henry back and tell him to be here for 6PM, and ask he and Violet to pick it up? That way Roland will have some time to rest if he needs to do so.”

“Alright, I’ll let him know.” Robin smiled turning on the balls of her feet to leave the office. “Thank you Aunt Gina!!” 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Regina had finished her budget report and was anxiously waiting on the front porch with Robin and Alice for the familiar portal to appear in her front yard. Not even a few moments had passed, and there was a flash of orange. A few moments later, Roland appeared with a large grin on his face, dimples still displayed.

“Roland!” Robin yelled as she dashed across the yard, wrapping her arms around him. “I’ve missed you!”

“Robin, I’ve missed you too!” Roland replied, returning the hug and wrapping Robin in his strong arms. “It’s been too long.”

“It really has! I’m so glad you’re staying for a few weeks.” Robin smiled as she separated herself from the hug, knowing that Regina was dying for her own. Roland pulled apart before turning and smiling at Regina.

“Roland Hood, get over here this instant!” Regina exclaimed as tears of joy sprung into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Roland, who was now, just like Henry; almost a full foot taller than her. She squeezed him tightly, still making sure he could breath and held on for a few moments.

“Regina..I’ve missed you.” Roland admitted as he enjoyed the hug from her more than any grown man would ever admit.

Regina gave him one last squeeze before letting go and taking a step back. “Let me get a look at you.” Roland, despite having Marian’s skin tone and curly hair, looked much like his Father; the same body build, the same dimples, the same mannerisms. “You all are growing up before my eyes, much too quickly!”

Alice stood on the porch, alone; feeling slightly awkward at the reunion. She knew that Robin would introduce her, but she felt a little nervous at meeting another family member just so soon. Robin came over, sensing Alice’s distress and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Regina and Roland had approached the porch, ready to head inside the mansion, back to the warmth. “Will Violet and Henry be over later?” Roland asked Regina.  
“Yes, they’ll be over for dinner and a game night. We’re ordering pizza.” Regina informed him.

“Pizza? Alright!” Roland laughed before turning his attention back to the porch where he saw Robin standing, embracing an unfamiliar blonde woman. “Where’s Zelena?” Roland asked, completely oblivious to everything that had taken place in the past few days.

Robin sighed. “Why don’t we go inside and I can tell you all about that? But first, I’d like you to meet someone.” Robin smiled looking from Alice to Roland. “Alice, this is Roland, my brother. Ro, this is Alice, my girlfriend.” Robin said without missing a beat.

“Welcome to the family.” Roland greeted before reaching in to hug Alice as well, not even missing a beat or stopping to ask questions.

“T-thank you.” Alice stuttered back, slightly confused. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, I’m glad my sister has found someone to make her happy.” Roland replied before pointing to the door as a shiver ran through his body. “Shall we?”

Regina, who was also shivering, nodded her head gratefully and took off in the direction of the door, running up the foyer steps. “I’ll make us all some hot chocolate, go ahead to the living room and I’ll meet you all there.”

Alice, Robin, and Roland all headed into the living room, making themselves at home on the couches as they waited for Regina. “So, where is your Mom?” Roland asked Robin again.

Robin took a deep breath and grabbed Alice’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Well, a few nights ago, I had her come over here for dinner, so I could tell her about Alice and I. She freaked out, and not in a good way. Said some really mean things to me and some nasty things to Aunt Gina cause I told her first; and then stormed out. Haven’t talked to her since.”

Roland sat there with a look of disappointment on his face. “That’s so fucked up, I’m sorry, Robin.” Roland shook his head.

“It’s alright. Aunt Gina has been so good to me. I don’t think I would have gotten through the last few days without her.” Robin smiled. “She’s allowed Alice to move in with me and she’s treated her just as one of us.”

“Of course she would. Regina is awesome like that. She tries to act all tough like she hates everyone, but you know as well as I do, she’s the biggest softy ever.” Roland commented before turning to Alice. “She especially likes 3 Musketeers chocolate bars, and gummy bears..she keeps a secret stash in her office. But, if you ever need to bribe her; that’s the way to do it.” Roland laughed.

“I guess that’s good to know.” Alice laughed. “I hope to never be on her bad side though, so hopefully I won’t ever need to use this information!”

“It’s just stuff that’s helpful to have.” Robin nodded in agreement before wrapping an arm around Alice, pulling her close. “Oh, speaking of..Ro, I think Emma and Killian are having some issues..Alice was staying on the Jolly Roger – long story – but today when we went there to pick up her stuff, he was there with a lot of his stuff.” Robin said keeping her voice quiet.

“Oh, so like Emma might be available?” Roland thought for a moment. “We’ll have to talk to Henry – make it an Operation.”

“Make what an Operation?” Regina asked as she walked into the living room holding a tray of hot chocolate.

“Oh, nothing.” Robin said extremely too quickly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Robin but decided not to question them any further as she wanted to catch up with Roland. She motioned for everyone to grab a hot chocolate before grabbing her own and taking a seat next to Roland. The four of them talked for about an hour about things that had been taking place in Storybrooke and Sherwood Forrest. Roland told Regina that Little John and Will Scarlet sent their love. 

Roland decided he was sort of tired and decided he wanted to nap for a little before Henry and Violet arrived, especially if they were going to be having an infamous family game night. He excused himself and settled into his bedroom, happy to be ‘home’ for a few weeks. Now that he was getting older, he realized that he missed this realm much more than he did as a child. Part of this trip was for him to talk to Regina and see if she’d allow him to stay until he found a place of his own and a job. He didn’t imagine it being a problem, but now that Alice and Robin were staying here, he didn’t want to be too much of a burden, so he thought he would ask later, maybe after Thanksgiving.

 

A few hours later, Henry and Violet arrived at the mansion and knocked on the door before opening it and letting themselves in. Henry frowned at how quiet the house appeared. Robin had assured him that everyone was going to be here for pizza and game night; so he was slightly confused as to where everyone might possibly be. He walked into the kitchen to set the pizza down and smiled when he saw that his Mom had made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. He grabbed one from the plate, taking a bite before turning to Violet to speak. “I’m gonna go take a look around and see where everyone is.”

Violet nodded and fixed herself a glass of water as Henry took off in the direction of the living room. He couldn’t help but laugh when he found his Mom, dressed in black yoga pants and a purple v-neck t-shirt cuddled up in the recliner, asleep, with her glasses still on and a book opened across her chest. He pulled out his phone, quickly snapping a picture to embarrass her with later, before coming over to the chair and gently shaking her arm. “Mom.” Henry whispered. “I brought pizza.”

Regina jumped, causing the book to fall to the floor before she sat up in a panic. Her glasses became crooked and her hair disheveled. “Henry?!” She said, trying to catch her breath from being startled. “Is it that late already? I’m sorry!” She quickly fixed her hair and removed her glasses, setting them and the book that she picked up off the floor on the table next to the chair. She gave her son a quick hug and peck on the cheek. “How are you?”

“It’s OK Mom, you must have been tired; you never fall asleep in your chair.” Henry chuckled. “But, I’m good. How are you?”

“It’s been an eventful few days, so I’m a bit tired, yes.” Regina nodded as she started walking towards the kitchen. “I’m much better now that all my babies are under one roof.” 

“Speaking of, where is everyone else?” Henry asked.

“Roland went up to get some sleep. That must be where Robin and Alice are, also. I’ll go and wake them. Can you be a dear and set the table?”

“Yeah, no problem Mom. Alice is here? That’s cool, I heard her and Robin have been spending a lot of time together, that’s nice for her to have someone show her the ropes here in town, like I did Violet.” Henry noted before turning to walk into the kitchen.

Regina smiled at Henry’s comment, surprised he didn’t already realize the truth himself. She smiled when she saw Violet sitting on the stool. “Violet, hello! How is my favorite daughter-in-law?” Regina asked as she reached in to hug Violet.

“I’m good Regina, thank you.” Violet smiled in response.

“Wonderful, I’m so glad everyone is here. And we’re all hungry I’m sure so let me go wake the others.” Regina smiled before exiting the kitchen and heading to the second floor of her home to find the rest of ‘her children’.

Regina wandered to the second floor of her home before walking down the hallway, starting with Roland. She was just preparing to knock gently on the door when it swung open to reveal a bright-eyed Roland standing there. “Roland, you scared me!” Regina jumped as she placed her hand on her chest. That was twice in just a few moments and she wasn’t sure she could handle much more. 

“Sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean too.” Roland said wrapping her up in a hug. “This is much easier to do now that I’m like a whole foot taller than you; especially when you’re not in heels.” Roland teased.

“Oh, hush!” Regina scolded smacking his arm playfully. “Henry’s here with the pizza. I’m just going to wake the girls and then we’ll be down.”  
“Alright, awesome.” Roland replied heading towards the steps, Regina following behind him towards Robin and Alice’s room. “Roland.” Regina called out before he started down the steps.

“Yeah?” 

Regina lowered her voice. “Henry and Violet don’t know about Robin and Alice yet; I think they plan to tell him this evening, so, if you can just not say anything and let Robin be the one to tell them?”

“Of course, that’s super important for her, I don’t wanna take the spotlight away.” Roland nodded in agreement. “But thanks for the heads up.”

Regina smiled before moving to Robin’s room, knocking on the door gently. She waited a few moments, not getting a response so she opened up the door slightly. She peeked her head in and smiled at the sight before her. Robin was holding Alice close, their legs tangled together, with Robin’s head resting in Alice’s neck. They both were smiling and Regina couldn’t help but smile as her heart burst with happiness for the two of them. All she wanted for everyone in her life, was for them to be happy, regardless in what form that came in. 

She opened the door the whole way before stepping into the room and making her way towards the bed. She gently shook Robin’s shoulder. “Robin, baby girl..dinner is here.”

Robin stirred and let out a half whine, half moan at being disturbed from her sleep. “Aunt Gina?” She asked barely cracking one eye open.

“Yes, it’s me. Henry and Violet are here, with dinner. Are you two going to come eat?” Regina asked quietly.

“Yeah, give us a few and we’ll be down. Thanks.” Robin replied sleepily, although both of her eyes were open now.

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll see you both downstairs.” Regina replied before turning and walking out of the room.

As Regina closed the door again, Robin leaned back into Alice pressing a kiss to her cheek, then her lips gently. “Babe, wake up. Henry and Violet are here with dinner.” Robin whispered to Alice.

“Just a few more minutes love.” Alice whined.

Robin then took her hand and placed it on Alice’s side, between her hip bone and ribs, taking her fingers and moving them quickly across the skin in a tickling motion. Alice jerked and sat up. “Alright, alright! Bloody hell! No need for the tickling!” Alice squealed.

“But I enjoy it so!” Robin laughed before climbing over Alice, pinning her down and tickling her again, but attacking her on both sides this time.

“ROBIN!” Alice shouted breathlessly, squirming underneath Robin trying to move. “That’s. Not. Fair.”

“I think it’s more than fair.” Robin grinned evilly as she continued her assault on her girlfriend. She continued tickling her for a few more moments, just until Alice almost couldn’t breath and thought she may die from being tickled before she leaned down and kissed her hard. Their soft lips met, crushing together and causing them both to go breathless. Robin brought her tongue out, sliding it across Alice’s lips, asking for silent permission to enter. Alice opened her lips and allowed Robin’s tongue to enter. It explored her mouth for a few moments before their tongues started a dance for dominance. A few moments later, they pulled apart, breathless, and smiling at one another with so much love in their eyes.

“I love you, Robin. I really, really do.” Alice whispered bringing her hand up to run it through Robin’s thick blonde hair.

Robin leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Alice’s lips. “I love you, too. You’re absolutely everything to me.” Robin said as she sat back up and rolled off of Alice. “We should probably get downstairs, they’re probably waiting for us to eat.”

“Alright, I’m just going to use the restroom and then I’ll be down.” Alice stated as she climbed out of the bed and headed to the ensuite. Robin patiently waited for Alice to return before standing from the bed. She grabbed Alice’s hand, interlacing their fingers, and headed for the kitchen.

 

Alice and Robin arrived in the kitchen to find Henry and Violet sitting next to one another on the stools at the island and Regina and Roland across from them. There were two vacant seats to the left Henry, where Robin decided she and Alice would be sitting. They started in that direction and Robin smiled when she realized that Alice didn’t let go of her hand.

“Hey Henry, Violet – how’s it going?” Robin asked as she took a seat on the stool and reached for the pizza box.

“Great, thanks for asking.” Henry said as he took a bite of pizza. He chewed and swallowed before asking, “How are you?”

Robin shrugged her shoulders, dropping two slices on to Alice’s plate before turning back to the box and grabbing two slices of her own. “Things are really great in some aspects, and really shi-crappy,” Robin quickly eyed Regina who raised an eyebrow “in some.”

“What’s wrong?” Violet asked concerned. Much like Henry, she had grown up with Robin and viewed her as a little sister, more than a cousin. “Where’s Aunt Z? Is she OK?”

Robin sighed at the mention of her mother and closed her eyes for a few moments. She opened them when she felt a hand squeezing hers on top of the table. She wasn’t surprised to see that Regina had reached across the table, taking her hand. She smiled sadly at Regina before turning back to Henry and Violet.

“Well, first and foremost; Henry, Violet, I’d like you to formally meet Alice.” Robin spoke slowly before turning to Alice. “Alice, this is Henry, Aunt Gina’s son and his wife, Violet. They’re practically my siblings, also.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Alice.” Violet spoke immediately. “I’ve heard a little about you from Emma and Killian – I believe you were staying on the Jolly Roger?”

Alice smiled awkwardly as she was mid-bite in her pizza at Violet’s question. Robin giggled and decided to speak for Alice until she was finished chewing. “Yes, she was. But now she’s staying her with Aunt Gina and I.” 

“You’re staying at my Mom’s permanently?” Henry questioned. “I thought you were just here for the time being while Roland was in.”

Robin shook her head. “No, my Mother and I have run into some difficulties, and I’ll be staying with Aunt Gina until, well, however long I need.”

“Oh, well, that’s awesome. I love Mom having people here with her as this house is much too big to be in alone.” Henry noted.

“It’s lovely to meet you both.” Alice finally chimed in, no longer chewing her pizza.

“I guess now is as good a time as ever.” Robin said, still not touching her own food. She wasn’t sure why, but telling Henry about her and Alice was almost as nerve wracking as telling Regina. She knew that more than likely they’d be completely open, loving, and accepting; but Robin still worried. “Henry, Violet; Alice is staying here with us because she’s my girlfriend.” Robin blurted out, quickly taking a bite of her food while she let them process the information.

Violet was the first to react, as she wiped her hands on her napkin and stood up from her stool. She walked over to where Alice and Robin were seated and wrapped her arms around Robin, giving her a tight squeeze. “That’s so awesome, Robin. I’m so happy for you.” Violet said excitedly before turning to Alice. “Welcome to the family; we’re a bit crazy at times but you’ll learn how to adapt.” Violet teased as she quickly rubbed a hand across Alice’s back in a welcoming gesture and turned to go back to her seat.

Robin kept her eyes on Henry, whose expression was still unreadable. Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she could see Regina eyeing him suspiciously as well. She gave Alice’s hand a squeeze under the table, and just as she thought she couldn’t take the anticipation any longer, Henry broke into a large grin and spoke. “I’m just screwing with ya! That’s awesome! I’m super happy for you guys, or girls.” Henry laughed. 

Regina left out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding from across the table. She rolled her eyes at her son’s antics before throwing a napkin across the table at him. “Henry Daniel Mills, that is NOT funny!”

“Relax Mom, I’m seriously only kidding! Why wouldn’t anyone be OK with it?” Henry questioned. “Plus, my Ma is bisexual, so I would never have a problem with it. I mean, obviously she is, or well, was married to Killian – I dunno what’s going on there.” Henry shook his head. “But, she was with girls before and after my Dad and Killian. But, did someone react negatively to the news?”

“Yes, my Mother.” Robin mumbled before changing the subject. “But let me get this straight, Emma is bisexual? And she’s possibly available?” Robin raised an eyebrow in question.

Regina coughed and extended her leg underneath the table to kick Robin gently, knowing exactly where she was trying to go with this conversation. Robin jumped at the feeling of her Aunt’s foot connecting with her calve. “Ouch! What was that for?!” Robin exclaimed.

“Sorry, baby girl, just a reaction to my coughing spell.” Regina said coolly.

“Wait..” Henry said seriously confused at what was taking place at the table. “Aunt Z isn’t OK with it?”

“Oh, she’s less than OK with it.” Robin responded. “Short of ripping Alice’s heart out, she pretty much went full on Cora.”

“Really?” Henry asked. “That’s super upsetting, I would have thought she would be so happy for you. I’m really sorry, Robin. Please know that if there is anything either of you need, Violet and I are here for you.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Robin smiled gratefully at the couple. “Aunt Gina’s been really great, and now that you two and Roland know and you’re accepting of it. I was thinking of maybe telling everyone else at Thanksgiving.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Henry replied. “I’m sure everyone will be super accepting. This family is pretty cool like that.”

“Yeah, I hope so. Because I can’t have any more episodes like my Mother put on. Once was enough.”

The family continued to talk over pizza; mostly regarding Thanksgiving and the upcoming girl’s weekend to New York City. It was decided that Robin, Alice, and Violet would help prepare food tomorrow for Thanksgiving on the following day as Violet and Henry would be spending the night at the mansion, anyways. Henry and Roland were going to go ride at the stables. While Regina, Alice, Robin, and Alice went off to New York, Roland would go over and stay with Henry. 

Once they were finished with dinner and the dishes were cleaned, Henry pulled out Monopoly suggesting they start with that. Roland and Robin groaned knowing that Henry and Regina usually battled it out to see who could own the most properties and screw everyone else out of money, but reluctantly agreed. 

A few hours later, after an aggressive game of Monopoly in which, unsurprisingly Regina won, they moved on to Clue which Alice ended up winning. Then, of no surprise to Regina, Henry pulled out the last game of the evening, Twister. Regina and Violet politely declined to play, and Regina offered to spin the wheel. Roland and Robin teamed up against Henry and Alice, who despite never playing before, was rather quick at learning and triumphantly won the game for she and Henry. They sat around giggling for a few moments before everyone started yawning, clearly exhausted by the evening’s events.

Regina was the first to retire for the evening, after making Henry promise five times that he would make sure all of the lights were off and the doors were locked before he retired to bed for the night. She kissed the five of them goodnight before turning and walking upstairs to bed where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Before heading to bed, Robin and Roland had something that they wanted to talk to Henry about. Once they heard Regina’s bedroom door close, they knew they were safe. “Henry; Ro and I have something we want to talk to you about. Can you wait a few more moments before going to bed?” Robin asked eagerly.

“Yeah, of course.” Henry nodded as he wrapped an arm around Violet, snuggling closely on the couch. “What’s up?”

“Wellll..” Robin sang. “You mentioned earlier that Emma is bi, right?” 

“And that you think she and Killian are separated? What’s up with that?” Roland asked excitedly.

“Woah, guys…what’s this about?” Henry asked holding out his hands in surrender.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Robin asked. “I mean, come on Henry, you have to know where we’re going with this!”

Henry shook his head, confused. “I’m sorry guys, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Robin rolled her eyes, looking so much like both Regina and Zelena in that moment that both Henry and Roland burst into laughter. “What?”

“It’s just, you really look like a Mills when you do that.” Henry laughed. “But, seriously, what’s with all the Emma questions?”

“Henry, for as smart as you are, Mr. Author; you’re really dense sometimes.” Roland joked. “Regina is totally in love with Emma, and I think she has been, even since before my Dad and her were a thing. But, by the time my Dad died, Emma was with Killian so Regina never pursued it.”

“Right, so now that it’s officially known that Emma is bisexual, and that she and Killian may be separating, it would be the perfect opportunity for Aunt Gina to tell her!” Robin exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“You guys really think that my Moms have the hots for each other?” Henry asked scrunching up his nose.

“Henry, my love…” Violet shook her head “I’ve known it since the time they showed up in New York to get us. It was obvious then, and it’s still obvious now. The looks they give each other, the way one of them lights up when the other walks in the room…very similar to how Robin and Alice act.” Violet smiled.

“And the way you and Violet act.” Alice mentioned, deciding she wanted to be a part of whatever this was. 

“Right, OK…I guess I sort of see it now that you’ve said it.” Henry agreed. “But we’ve gotta take it slow, especially since this break up is fresh for my Ma, and because of Hope, she’s only three months old. I can’t exactly just throw them together, things are little more complicated.”

“Henry, Aunt Gina would take care of Hope in like a heartbeat.” Robin rolled her eyes, again. “Look, I’m not saying we’re trying to get them married in the next two weeks, or anything like that, I’m just saying that I think it’s a definite possibility and perhaps we need an Operation to help move it along…”

Henry sat quietly for a moment, pondering what this meant. He was sure if either of his Mother’s knew he was behind this he would be in deep trouble. Throwing caution to the wind, and ultimately knowing he wanted his Mother’s to be together Henry sighed. “Alright, I’m in. BUT, we have to make sure that Killian and my Ma are really over before we make any steps forward, and this doesn’t leave this room, understand?”

The four others in the room shook their heads with big smiles, excited at the prospect of getting Regina and Emma together. “What shall we call it?” Roland asked.

“Operation SwanQueen.” Henry and Robin said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..Operation SwanQueen is gonna happen in this story. It'll be mentioned a few more times from here on out. And, there will be some SQ moments. But, I promise - it's not going to be the main focus. I plan on writing a "spin-off" fiction, entirely separate, but in relation to this book and the SQ story line..
> 
> As the intention has always been, this story is about Alice and Robin. But this interesting thought came to me and well, I just can't seem to help myself because SQ is my OTP. So, with that being said..I hope you all stay with me! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!! I apologize profusely for the delay in posting - I've had some personal stuff going on and just couldn't find the motivation to write. This chapter is not my favorite. To be honest, I actually hate it but am afraid I can't make anything different out of it. Every time I tried to edit or change something, I ended up hating it even more. I'm sure it's not that bad but I'm being super critical of myself. 
> 
> Chapter 9 is written as well, one that I like much better. I'm hoping to get that posted later today for you all!!
> 
> Thanks for reading & being so patient! Keep the comments and love coming! <3

Regina woke the next morning as the sunlight started to peek through her curtains. She knew it was early, but she had a lot of little things to prepare today for Thanksgiving, tomorrow. She also really wanted to get a good soak in the tub in before the holiday and leaving on Friday for New York City. She figured she’d grab herself a cup of coffee before going up to enjoy her bubble bath while everyone else in the house was sleeping. Crawling out of bed, she threw her robe on over her pajamas and padded across the bedroom, down the hall and steps, and into the kitchen. To her surprise, Violet was sitting at the kitchen island, nursing a glass of water.

Trying to stifle a yawn, Regina spoke sleepily. “Violet, good morning. What on Earth are you doing up this early?”

“Morning, Regina.” Violet replied weakly. “Apparently the pizza from last night decided to not agree with me, so I’ve been up for a while.”

Walking across the kitchen, unable to resist her natural maternal instinct, she placed the back of her hand on Violet’s head. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Do you need anything? Can I make you a cup of tea? Ginger Ale? You don’t have a fever, but you feel a little sweaty, do you have chills?”

“No, no chills. Just vomiting. I seem to be OK now, but I didn’t want to disturb Henry by crawling back into bed.”

Scoffing, Regina rolled her eyes. “Violet, he’s your husband. He should be making sure you’re alright, I’ve taught him better than that.”

Grabbing Violet’s arm Regina gently applied pressure with her index and middle fingers between the tendons on Violet’s wrist. This was an old remedy that she learned to help with her own migraines, and to help Henry when he had been nauseous. She rubbed for a few minutes, watching Violet's face for any signs of discomfort. When she saw Violet's shoulders drop, and she didn't appear to be in as much pain, she quit squeezing and patted her arm gently.

"How does that feel? Did that help at all?"

“Yeah, that felt amazing and it was almost instantly gone. What was that?” Violet questioned.

“Oh, this is just a little something that is supposed to help reduce nausea. It’s acupressure, sort of like acupuncture without the needles. I learned this when Henry was little. But then throughout the course of my later adult life, I've learned to use it on myself also, for migraines.”

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Violet smiled grabbing her glass to take a sip of her water. “And don’t worry, Regina, you’ve taught Henry very well; maybe a little too well.”

Walking to the cupboard to grab another glass to pour some Ginger Ale into, she questioned Violet. “What do you mean dear?”

“Well, when I’m sick, he goes into total overdrive! He thinks I’m not capable of doing anything. Waits on me hand and foot and won’t leave my side.” Violet explained. “And, I love it and am forever grateful that I have such a loving and devoted husband, don’t get me wrong. However, sometimes, he’s smothering. He won’t even let me change the channel on the Television myself.”

Chuckling lightly, Regina placed the glass of Ginger Ale in front of Violet. “I think I may be partially responsible for that. I created a bit of a Mama’s Boy when he was younger. Perhaps I may have coddled him too much?”

Shaking her head, Violet was quick to reply. “No, no..that’s not what I meant. You were a great Mother, and you still are! This family would not survive without you Regina. You’re one of the strongest people I know, and I envy and look up to you. Someday, I hope to be half of the Mother to our children that you were to Henry, Roland, and Robin..and myself.”

“Thank you Violet.” Regina replied leaning into press a kiss to Violet’s temple. “That means the world to me. Now, go upstairs and lay down with your husband. Tell him to chill out if he becomes too much, or let me know and I’ll handle him. I’m going to get myself a cup of coffee and take a bath before we start today’s events. Please let me know if you need anything.” Regina encouraged turning to the coffee pot.

“I will, thank you Regina.” Violet replied as she stood from the stool and started to exit the kitchen. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, dear.” Regina smiled.

 

An hour later, Regina was thoroughly relaxed and refreshed from her bath and found herself in the kitchen preparing to make breakfast for the small army that would be waking up any time now. Roland was the first to appear, as he was always an early riser, much like his Father. “Morning, Regina. What can I help with?” Roland asked eagerly.

“Good morning. Can you cut up some apples for the pancakes?”

Nodding, Roland grabbed some apples, silently peeling and cutting them, just as Regina had taught him years ago. He had just about finished the apples when Robin and Alice appeared downstairs, Alice looking rather tired and pale. Regina worried as she caught site of her, hoping that she wasn’t another victim to the pizza from the night before.

“Good morning, darlings. Alice, are you alright?” Regina asked, trying not to sound rude or impolite by insinuating that the girl didn’t look good.

Wincing slightly as she sat down on the stool, lacking her normal enthusiasm, “Good morning. I’m fine, thanks.”

Doubting that Alice was telling her the truth, Regina turned to face Alice, raising a questioning eyebrow. Before she could speak again, Robin quickly interjected, “Girl problems.”

Regina’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape as she turned to the cabinet grabbing a pack of Midol and giving it Alice. “Take one of these after you’ve eaten,” Regina kissed Alice’s head, “I’ll get you the heating pad, alright?”

“Thank you, Regina.”

“Don’t mention it.” Regina smiled before turning her attention back to the pancakes. “Looks like it just may be you and I preparing the food, Robin. Violet is feeling under the weather this morning as well.”

“I can still help.” Alice insisted, not wanting to bail after everything that Regina had graciously done for her.

Regina shook her head. “Nonsense. You’ll rest for a while. Once you’re feeling better you can join us and we’ll find something for you to do. I have suffered for enough years to know what you’re going through and I won’t make you slave away in the kitchen.” Regina announced, finality in her voice.

“Alice, truly; Aunt Gina and I totally understand. Get some rest after breakfast and we’ll take care of it. Alright?” Robin asked giving her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

Although she would have much rather been cuddling and comforting her girlfriend, Robin was looking forward to having a few moments of a lone time with Regina, hoping to discuss a few things with her.

Smiling, Alice shrugged her shoulders. “Alright. I’ll relax for a bit, but if you ladies need any help, please tell me. Thank you.”

Regina happily set plates down in front of Alice and Robin, before turning back to the counter to place a stack of pancakes on Roland’s plate and her own. Preparing to sit down and eat her own breakfast, Regina smiled as she looked up and saw Henry enter the kitchen. His hair scattered in a few different directions with pajama bottoms on that were a tad too short, Regina felt like she was looking at 10 year old Henry again. Placing the plate she originally prepared for herself in front of Henry, Regina placed a kiss to his hair before turning back to the stove, preparing herself yet another plate of pancakes, determined to actually eat these ones.

“Good morning, my Prince. How is Violet feeling, still under the weather?”

“Morning Mom, everyone.” Henry lazily lifted his head, acknowledging Roland, Alice, and Robin, “Yeah, she’s still not feeling too hot so she was going to try and sleep it off a little more and maybe come down later. I offered to stay home from the stables but she practically threw me out of the room.”

Knowing exactly why Violet had thrown Henry out, Regina smiled. “Sometimes women just want alone time when they’re not feeling well. You and Roland enjoy the stables; we’ll be here if she needs anything.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Henry mumbled, “I know Mom, I just feel bad.”

They finished their breakfast relatively quickly; Roland and Henry taking care of the dishes before running upstairs to change and head to the stables. Robin tucked Alice back into bed, making sure she had taken her medication and gave her the heating pad, and re-joined Regina in the kitchen.

“Alright Aunt Gina, where do we start?” Robin questioned as she saw Regina standing at the counter going over a meticulous list. Robin was positive that list had everything that needed to done and prepared between today and tomorrow.

Walking around the kitchen, Regina stopped at one cupboard collection a large pan before going to the next and pulling out a selection of seasonings. “Well, let’s start by getting the stuffing prepared. Then we’ll work on the pies, and see where we need to go from there.”

“You make it from scratch? I thought it came out of box.”

“It can come out of a box, however; I prefer to make it fresh..or, well, as fresh as stale bread can be. “

Grabbing an extra apron from the pantry and tying it around herself, she came back to the counter, watching Regina instruct her on how to cut the bread into cubes. Working together to cut through the seemingly endless loaves of bread, Robing decided to talk to Regina about a few things. Throwing a handful of bread into the bowl, she took a deep breath before speaking.

“Aunt Gina?”

Without looking up from her work, Regina answered, “Yes, dear?”

“Can I talk you about something? Well, maybe two things?”

“Of course, what’s on your mind?”

Clearing her throat, Robin started, quietly, “Well. This might be uncomfortable, so you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”

Looking up from the bread she was cubing, Regina stopped to make sure that Robin knew she had her full attention. “Robin, there isn’t anything you can’t tell me or ask me, you know that.”

“I know..it’s just..Alice and I have been together for a while now. And, we’ve kissed and made out but, like.” Pausing for a moment, Robin took a nervous breath. “How do you know when it’s..time?”

Setting down her knife, Regina looked at Robin, slightly confused. “Time for what?”

“Aunt Gina!” Robin whined. “Really? You know, _time_.”

Raising an eyebrow, realization set it, “ _Ohhhhh!_  Time as in sex?”

Blushing profusely, Robin looked down at the floor, “Oh God…I’m sorry!”

Shaking her head, Regina grabbed for one of Robin’s hands. “Robin, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Sex is natural. And well, I can’t honestly say I ever thought I’d be having this discussion with my niece, but I’m not ashamed to talk about it.”

“I know, it’s just..you know my Mom would never have this conversation with me. I just want to know how you know when it’s the right time. We’ve never discussed it, and I don’t want to pressure Alice, but I think I’m ready.”

Regina thought for a moment on how she wanted to answer this question. Obviously, in her life she had a few different partners, not all of whom were exactly lovers.

“The most important thing; is to make sure there is consent from both parties,” Regina paused for a moment, picking her knife back up and continuing to cube the bread. “If you feel you are ready, talk to Alice. See what she feels towards the subject. If she’s not ready, be patient. If she is ready, and you decide to proceed, make sure that you’re both open with each other during sex; talk about what you like or don’t like, just remember that communication is key.”

Nodding in understanding, Robin pushed a little, hoping she wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience?”

Releasing a shaky breath, “I always imagined my first time would be with Daniel. We had discussed it, but given the time we were living in, and the circumstances surrounding our relationship, we both decided to wait until we were married. Obviously, that never happened and my first time was with the King, who referred to it as my ‘wifely duties’," Shuddering, Regina rolled her shoulders before finishing, “By today’s standards, I guess what Leopold did to me could be considered rape, as I never verbally consented, but allowed it because it was what was expected of me.”

“After the King died, and I took Graham’s heart, I suppose that I did the same thing, which I am not proud of. I guess I could say, that until your Father; sex for me wasn’t really enjoyable, nor had it been consented.” Regina finished, holding back a few tears.

Cringing at the thought of her Aunt and Father having sex, but understanding that it was important to the message Regina was trying to convey, Robin nodded.

“I understand. I’m sorry that you had to go through all of the things, Aunt Gina. I really wish that things would have worked out for you, with either Daniel, or my Dad.”

Brushing a few tears from her cheeks, Regina chuckled. “Yes, well, if it weren’t for those things happening, I wouldn’t be where I am today. I wouldn’t have Henry, or you, or even Snow and David as much as I loathe admitting it.” Regina said jokingly, in attempt to change the subject, “But, you said you have two questions. What is your second question?”

Lowering her voice, in case Alice or Violet had woken up, “Well. I’d like to ask Alice to marry me, even if we haven’t had sex, yet. And I was wondering if while we’re in New York City you might help me pick out a ring?”

“Robin! That’s wonderful!! Of course I’ll help you! Do you know what you want? Or an idea of what you want? What’s your budget? Do you need help getting one? I’ll loan you the money.”

Laughing, Robin held her hands up in surrender, “Woah, Aunt Gina. I have no idea what I want, or what she even likes. I have a little saved up that I think will be enough though as I know Alice won’t want anything extravagant. But, I really appreciate the offer and I really would appreciate it if you’ll sneak away with me and help me look.”

Setting down the knife again and completely forgetting about the bread, Regina took a few steps towards Robin before wrapping her arms around her in ridiculously tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you and so, so happy for you!” Regina whispered tearfully, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Bumping her hip into Regina, Robin grinned, “Thank you, Aunt Gina. I was blessed with strong women in my life, and I like to think they’ve helped me to become one myself.”

“Yeah, I think so too!” Regina smiled, returning to the bread, “So, let’s talk about rings!”

The pair continued talking about rings, weddings, and ways to propose as they worked diligently to prepare the food required for Thanksgiving dinner.

 

 

At five minutes to nine, Zelena was standing outside of Dr. Hopper’s office contemplating whether or not she had made a mistake in agreeing to an appointment. She raised her hand hesitantly, preparing to knock when the door opened to reveal Dr. Hopper, grinning largely.

“I was starting to worry you’d never knock.”

Clearing her throat as her cheeks flushed with a hint of embarrassment. “I’m not really sure that this was a wise idea.”

“Nonsense, come on in and take a seat. Tell me what’s troubling you.” Dr. Hopper encouraged, extending a hand towards to the couch inviting Zelena to take a seat.

Nodding, Zelena made her way into the inviting office and took a seat on the couch. Looking around, she noticed that the office was rather dull, but still warm and felt like a safe place. Playing with invisible lint on her pants and taking another deep breath, she finally decided to speak. “Dr. Hopper, thank you for taking the time to see me today. I know that I’m not your favorite person, so I truly appreciate this.”

“Please, call me Archie.” Removing his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt, gently placing them back on his face, “So Zelena, tell me; what’s brought you to see me today?”

“Well, there are a few things. Mostly, I’m upset with myself for over-reacting to a situation that took place this week. And because of my behavior, I’m afraid I may have lost my daughter and my sister.”

Nodding, Archie gathered his notebook and pen from the table before speaking again.“I see. So, would you like to start with what happened that made you so upset?”

Inhaling through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth, Zelena prepared to admit out loud for the first time what was troubling her. “Robin is gay.”

Eyes filling slowly with tears, she cursed herself internally for allowing herself to cry two seconds into a therapy session. Understanding as ever, Archie gently coaxed, hoping to get Zelena to continue.

“I see. And are you upset because she is gay, or is there more to the story?

Taking a few moments to consider her answer, Zelena chewed on the inside of her cheek. Looking up at Archie and making eye contact, she decided to speak again.

“I don’t think I’m upset that she’s gay. Well, maybe that was the case when I found out, but I don’t believe that’s why I’m upset now.”

“Let’s start with why you felt that way in the beginning.”

Tears silently rolled down her face, considering her answer, yet again. “Because, I felt like I had made some sort of mistake as a Mother. I don’t care if people or gay, or bisexual, or transgender, and I’ve always told Robin that. But, for whatever reason, when she told me, not only that she was gay, but she was in a relationship with someone, I felt like my entire world was caving in. Now I realize I just made myself a hypocrite.”

Reaching forward, Archie grabbed a few tissues form the box sitting on the table. Leaning over, he gently placed them on Zelena’s lap, giving her a few moments to calm herself if needed.

“I’m not trying to offend you Zelena, as that is never my intention. But judging by your past behaviors, I’m going to assume that you lost control and became angry when you found out? Perhaps you lashed out?”

“How dare you accuse me of lashing out, you bug!” Zelena replied, raising her voice slightly before realizing that she was doing exactly of what Archie had insinuated.

Sitting silently with a blank expression on his face, Archie knew that Zelena had realized that she had done exactly what she was being accused of, especially as she had not stormed out of the office. He was preparing to speak again when he was cut ouff.

“I’m sorry, Archie. That was unacceptable. You’re trying to help me and I’m doing the same things to you that I need help for.” Throwing her head back onto the couch, Zelena sighed loudly. “I’m hopeless! I don’t blame Robin and Regina if they never want to talk to me again! I’m a terrible person and no matter how many times Regina gives me a second chance, and a third chance, or more, I always ruin it!”.

Smiling, Archie knew that progress was already being made. “That’s perfectly alright, Zelena. I accept your apology. I know that therapy can be hard, and we’re not going to be able to fix everything in one day. But just by coming here, and admitting that you need help, and that you know what you’ve done wrong, is a great first step. It’s much harder to fix people when they’re in denial. When I dealt with you years ago while you were in the asylum, pregnant with Robin, that was exactly what was happening. The fact that you’re here now, willingly, just shows how much you’ve grown.”

“I’m really trying. I do well for so long, and then it always seems the smallest of things just sends me right over the edge.”

“That’s OK, in time I hope that I can help you learn other means to channel your feelings or energy instead of lashing out, but for right now, lets go back to what happened with Regina and Robin, as I think that’s the main priority, correct?”

“Yes. I would agree. My priority is apologizing to my daughter; understanding her, loving her, supporting her, all the things that as a Mother I should be doing!”

Trying desperately to still get the story out of Zelena, Archie inquired, “Do you think that if you were to apologize to Robin, that she would willingly forgive you?”

Shaking her head, she spoke just barely above a whisper, “Right now? No. I think that I may have gone a bit too far this time, especially not since I blamed it on Regina.”

“Why would you blame Robin’s sexuality on Regina?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Zelena, I assure you. Everything that you say to me in this room is confidential and kept strictly between us. I cannot and will not, share this information with anyone else, and will not judge anyone based off of what you’re telling me.”

Zelena sighed dramatically, “She’ll kill me for this, but; Regina confided in me many years ago, shortly after Robin died. She told me that she was truly in love with Emma. Even though she loved Robin, and mourned his death, she really wanted to be with Emma but was too afraid to tell her that she felt that way. Killian returned from the Underworld, sweeping Emma off her feet, and Regina dropped the subject, never telling anyone but me. When…when Robin told me that she was gay, I blamed her lifestyle on her relationship with Regina, and spilled the secret to Robin. And, let’s just say, we know what happens when one of Regina’s secrets are spilled.”

Archie’s eyes widened slightly, but he continued to pay attention to Zelena.

“First, I can say that much like you, Regina has come a long, long way from the woman she was when she cast the curse and blamed Snow White for the death of Daniel. I think it’s safe to say, that all though she is probably very upset, even possibly angry with you, she’s not going to make any irrational decisions this time.” Hesitantly, Archie asked, “Do you suppose that you blamed Regina for Robin being gay because you’re jealous of the relationship that Robin has with Regina?”

Nodding, Zelena quietly spoke. “Regina has always had this special connection with Robin. I’ve never understood it. I suppose I have always been a little jealous because of it, but I never felt that it affected the relationship that Robin and I have. But, with this situation; Robin didn’t feel like she could confide in me, which clearly was true. She told Regina first, who obviously was accepting and encouraging of the relationship and Regina then encouraged her to tell me, insisting that I would be accepting. I did the exact opposite. I feel like, even though Cora didn’t raise me, I still have her tendencies inside me. Sure, I didn’t rip Alice’s heart out of her chest; I’ve come too far for that. But, I told my daughter that it wasn’t OK to be herself. That she wouldn’t be enough, regardless of her sexual orientation, who she loves, what she does with her life…I did exactly what Regina always says our Mother did to her.”

“It’s so foolish, and it’s all so clear to me now. I’m grieving, jealous, and even angry. I’ve messed up beyond repair. I’m not even sure how I would redeem myself to Robin, no matter how much I want to.”

Archie had silently sat listening carefully to everything that Zelena was saying so that he knew best how to help her. He knew that they were running out of time for today, and obviously they weren’t going to be able to solve everything in one session, but was thankful that Zelena was making some progress and was at least seeing the errors of her ways.

“Well, Zelena; first I must say that I’m very happy that you took this first step to come to me and express all of the feelings that you’re experiencing. I know that much like your sister, it’s not easy for a Mills woman to admit when they’ve done something wrong. The fact that you’ve already done that shows that you want to change and that you’re probably more than willing to do whatever it takes to make things right.”

“I think the next few steps should be as follows. First, let’s make another appointment for you to come in. I think that it’s extremely crucial that you continue to talk about how you’re feeling. Secondly, I want you to try and reach out to Robin and ask if you can meet with her; everything that you just told me, I want you to tell her, and apologize. I think she’s a remarkable young woman and I think she’ll be more than willing to forgive you, but you have to take that first step. Do you think that’s something you’d be willing and able to do?” Zelena nodded, smiling as she finally made eye contact with Archie for the first time during the entire appointment. “Yes, I think that all of that is agreeable. I would like to schedule another appointment, for as soon as possible after the holiday. And I will call Robin Friday and ask her to meet with me, so that I can apologize for everything.”

“Wonderful, why don’t you come see me Saturday morning, same time?” Archie asked as he quietly took a few more notes on his notepad.

“Yes, I can do that. Thank you again, Archie. This means a lot to me.” Zelena replied, sincerely.

“Anything to help, Zelena. That is my job after all.” Archie smiled, standing from the chair and heading over to the door. “Take care and here is my cell phone number. Please don’t hesitate to call me anytime, day or night, if there is an emergency of any sort and you need to speak with me, alright?”

Zelena nodded, accepting the card gratefully, “Yes, I’ll be sure to do just that. Thanks Archie, have a wonderful holiday and I’ll see you Saturday.” Regina smiled before exiting the office and making her way down the stairs.

She knew that they hadn’t made a ton of progress into today’s session in regards to fixing her personal problems, however; just getting the problems with Robin off of her chest was a huge help. She was looking forward to spending the remainder of the day thinking of exactly how to apologize to Robin, something that she would call her to do on Friday. She walked back to the farmhouse, feeling lighter than she had felt in days, and smiled at the prospect of hopefully getting her daughter back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Sorry for the delay! I was away on vacation and struggled to find my mojo when I returned to get this chapter posted.
> 
> I tried to make up for the delay by making this a long chapter. Thanksgiving Day has arrived and everyone is looking forward to celebrating! There's also a few surprises for you! 
> 
> Next chapter will be the New York City trip! Enjoy! As always, I don't have a beta and all mistakes are my own!

Thanksgiving Day had finally arrived and Regina cursed out loud as she woke later than expected that morning. After a long day previously preparing food and spending time with her family, she had forgotten to set an alarm before going to bed. She quickly made her way into the shower, getting out and dressing herself for the day. There was still plenty of food that needed to be cooked and things to prepare before the entire clan arrived for dinner. She arrived in the kitchen to find Violet, Robin, and Alice all dressed and ready for whatever help she might need. The boys were in the living room, out of the way, setting up the large television for the day’s football games. 

When the chaos of the morning and early afternoon finally subsided and Regina was sure that everything was either prepared or cooking as it needed to be, she poured herself a much needed glass of wine. All that remained was waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive and a few things to finish cooking. Robin and Alice were finishing setting the table, and the boys had already helped with a round of dirty dishes in between games.

“Violet, would you like a glass?” 

Violet made a face, shaking her head negatively, “No, I’m alright, but thanks for asking.”

Regina found it odd that Violet turned down a glass of wine, but didn’t have much time to think of it before the doorbell rang, signaling that the first guests of the day had arrived. Regina set her glass down on the counter, excusing herself from the kitchen and headed to the foyer. She opened the door to find Snow and David, along with Neal and Ruth.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Regina!” Snow exclaimed happily before bursting into the mansion, wrapping her arms around Regina in a true Snow-fashion hug.

“Same to you, Snow.” Regina smiled, returning the hug.

Snow and Regina’s relationship had blossomed greatly after the passing of Robin. Years of hate, hurt, and animosity had disappeared and all that was left was a beautiful friendship. Along with the help of Archie, Regina had come to understand that Snow was truly not at fault for what had happened to Daniel and was just another pawn used in her Mother’s chess game. Now, Regina was proud to call Snow family and couldn’t imagine her life without the perky brunette. Even if Snow could still manage to work Regina’s nerves or get under her skin from time to time. The difference was that now Regina was better equip to deal with it.

Snow broke the hug, moving into the home to say hello to the other guests as David stepped through the door. Holding the food that Snow had prepared for dinner, he wrapped one arm quickly around Regina before kissing her cheek. “I’ll just place this in the kitchen, are the boys in the living room watching the game?”

“Of course, thank you, David.” Regina grinned, turning back to the middle Charming child, engulfing Neal in a hug, “Neal, you’re getting as bad as Roland, you keep growing and every time I see you you’re looking more like an adult!” Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek to keep from embarrassing him too much, she released the hug on him before pulling Ruth, the youngest Charming into a hug of her own. “And you, you’re even more beautiful with every day that passes.” 

Ruth blushed while returning the hug while Neal ran off to follow his Father into the living room. “Thank you, Regina. Everything smells lovely and the house looks beautiful, as well. Is there anything I can help with?”

“No dear. Everything is handled, so just get yourself a drink and relax, alright?” Regina instructed as she closed the door and followed the Charming clan up the foyer steps. As she walked towards the kitchen, close behind Ruth, she heard Snow call out to her.

“Regina! May I see you in the office for a moment, please?”

“Of course, Snow. Lead the way.” Regina motioned in the direction of the office. She entered after Snow, closing the door gently. It was only then that she noticed a bit of panic on Snow’s face. “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“Well, yes…no, I’m not really sure. It’s Emma.”

“What about Emma?”

Fidgeting nervously, Snow took a deep breath before speaking, “Well, she didn’t know if she was going to come today. But I convinced her that it would be good, you know. I really think that she needs to get out of the house, and not lose hope. That’s what’s most important right now.”

“Snow,” Regina questioned, raising a curious eyebrow in hopes to stop the brunette’s rambling. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh. Right.” Snow chuckled nervously, “Yesterday, Hook left Emma and Hope. Got on the Jolly Roger and took off. Said he didn’t like being tied down and that he never wanted Hope.”

Feeling anger bubbling in her chest, Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to be calm before speaking. 

“He left? That filthy pirate just walked out? He walked out on his wife and his daughter?” Regina questioned, her voice rising with each question she asked. “That no good rotten bastard. So help me if I ever find him I will rip his heart out with his own hook…”

“Regina,” Snow cautioned, resting a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “I know you’re not a fan of him. And quite personally, I’ve never been either, but we can’t change what’s happened.”

“I’m sorry. I just never understood what Emma saw in him.” Regina whined, rolling her eyes. “But you’re right. H-how is Emma holding up?”

“She’s managing; I think everything is still setting in. But that’s why I came to you. I know you two have developed a great friendship over the years, and she talks to you more than she talks to me.” 

“You’re her Mother, Snow.”

“I know, I know. I just…maybe she’ll talk to you? Or just offer to be there for her?”

“Absolutely. I don’t want to push the subject, but I’ll check on her when she arrives. Does everyone else know? I don’t want to say anything in front of everyone.”

“I don’t think, other than David and I. I’m not sure what her plans are. I just wanted you to know.”

Regina, nervous that Snow may have told a secret that Emma didn’t want told, decided to let Emma come to her, and then she would talk about it with her. 

“Thank you Snow, I will talk to her at some point today. Let’s just try and enjoy the day, despite everything.” Regina suggested before an idea came to her. “I know! Alice, Robin, Violet and I will be going to New York City for the weekend, why don’t you and Emma join us Ruth is welcome, also. It may do us all good to get out of Storybrooke for a few days.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Regina.” Snow exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. “I don’t think Ruth will be able to join us, as she’s working over the break at Granny’s since Ruby is out of town. But, then she’ll be available to help the guys take care of Hope.”

“Perfect, it’s settled then. I’ll call the hotel in the morning and change the room, we plan on leaving around 8:30. Will that be acceptable?”

“We’ll be here!” Snow grinned, taking a few steps towards the door. “Shall we finish preparing everything for dinner?”

“We shall.” Regina nodded, following Snow out of the office and back towards the kitchen.

 

Regina and Snow, along with the rest of the girls continued preparing the dinner while the boys sat in the living room, anxiously awaiting the next big game to start. Rumple and Belle arrived, without Gideon who was spending the holiday with his new girlfriend’s family. Shortly after, Violet’s Father, John, arrived. Henry came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Violet from behind and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Mom, is the food almost ready?” Henry whined, his stomach growling loudly.  
“Almost Henry, we’re still waiting on Emma, sweetheart.” Regina explained, putting some fresh made rolls into a basket. “Why don’t you give her a call and see where she is? The turkey has about twenty more minutes and then we can eat.”

“Alright, I’ll call her.” Henry nodded, reaching in his back pocket for his phone. Just as he grabbed it, the doorbell rang, signaling the last guest, undeniably Emma, was there. “I’ll grab the door.”

Henry walked into the foyer, running down the few steps and swinging the door open to reveal his Mother, cradling his baby sister in one arm, a bottle of wine in the other, with the diaper bag slung over her shoulder. Her blonde hair was thrown into a messy ponytail and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

“Ma? Is everything alright?” Henry asked, reaching out for Hope. She cooed upon being placed in her brother’s arms, looking up at him with her bright green eyes and smiling a toothless grin.

“Hey kid.” Emma responded, pushing past Henry and not answering his question. “I’m the last one here I take it? Your Mom is gonna kill me. Let me go give her this wine so we can get everything started.”

“Ma, relax. There is still like twenty minutes left on the turkey, Mom’s not going to be mad.” Henry bounced his sister, walking up the foyer steps and towards the living room. “Where’s Killian?”

Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes as she took off her boots and set the diaper bag down. “He’s not coming.”

“Alrighty then.” Henry sing-songed. “Well, Hopey, let’s go watch some football!” 

A few minutes later Emma walked into the kitchen, all eyes turning to focus on her. “Sorry I’m late. Hope was fussy and it took me longer to get her ready than I anticipated.”

“Emma!” Snow exclaimed happily. “I’m so glad you made it. Where is my adorable Granddaughter?” 

Snow walked across the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Emma in a tight hug. Regina rolled her eyes, knowing that as much as she loved Snow, she still had the ability to drive her absolutely crazy, especially when it came to her hope speeches and hugs. 

“Hey Mom, she’s in the living room with Henry.” Emma said pulling herself away from Snow. “Regina, what can I help you with?” 

Noticing that she looked on the verge of tears, which was highly unusual for Emma, Regina decided to approach her, and bring up the subject sooner than initially planned. “Robin, there is about fifteen minutes left for the turkey. When the timer goes off, can you pull it out of the oven?”

“Of course, Aunt Gina. I’ll take care of it.”

Regina smiled warmly at Robin, pressing a kiss to her hair. She took a few steps across the kitchen, closer to the door. She wanted to get Emma alone in her office for just a few minutes, so she thought a little white lie, quickly.

“Emma, can you join me in my office for a moment? I wanted to show you something I got for Henry and see if you think he’ll like it.” 

“Uh, sure.” 

Emma was confused, knowing that Regina never asked her opinion for things, even if it did involve Henry. Regina smiled, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway into the office. Emma was following right behind her, and Regina closed the door, waving a quick silencing spell on the office. She sat down on the couch, motioning for Emma to join her, which she did, nervously bouncing her leg.

“Emma, is everything alright?” Regina asked quietly, giving Emma the opportunity to speak first, without being asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s great. Can’t wait to eat!” 

“You always have eaten like a child. Everything with Hope is well?”

“Yup, she’s adorable as ever! She’s starting to babble a lot now, I wish I understood what she was saying, but it’s so adorable.” Emma grinned, showing off her dimples.

“That’s wonderful. This is such a fun age. They’re becoming more active but they’re not quite on the move yet. Henry babbled non-stop, I started using a pacifier just to get him to be quiet sometimes.” 

“Yeah, she’s not really a fan of those. And she’s completely switched to bottles. I was struggling to breast feed her, I think it was all the..didn’t you want to show me something for Henry?” 

Regina cleared her throat, looking pointedly at Emma for a moment. “Emma, listen to me. And please don’t get upset. Your Mother told me what happened, she’s worried about you. So, I know that you’re a strong woman and probably don’t want to talk about it right now, but do you need anything? You know that I’m here for whatever you may need.”

Emma tossed her head onto the back of the couch, “Of course she did,” sighing, she rubbed her temples as tears started to build in her eyes, “I don’t even know what I need. I’m beyond OK, Regina. He left me. He fucking left me and he left his daughter like a fucking coward and didn’t even think twice about it! How could he be with me, create a child with me and then just fucking leave?”

Regina frowned as she noticed Emma had begun to cry. Sliding forward on the couch, she wrapped and arm around Emma, pulling her in for a hug. 

“Shhh, it’s OK, Emma” Running her hand along Emma’s back soothingly, Regina summoned a tissue, handing it to Emma. “I know this hurts, trust me. I’ve lost more than one person I’ve loved in my life, and it’s absolutely horrible. But you’re strong Emma, and you need to be strong for your daughter. You will get through this; we’re all here to help you. Whether that means going for a few drinks to get your mind off of him, sitting here letting you cry, letting you scream and break things, whatever it is, you have a family that loves you and is here to help.”

Emma continued to cry for a few moments, thankful that Regina was there for her and wasn’t her Mother, whispering things about hope into her ear. She wasn’t normally one to cry, and even now, she felt she was crying more so because she was angry rather than upset. Once her tears had stopped, she lifted her head off of Regina’s shoulder, using the tissue to dab at her eyes. She frowned when she noticed the tear stains on Regina’s shirt.

“Sorry about the tears on your shirt.” Emma chuckled, wiping at them with her hand. “Thank you for letting me cry it out. I think that’s what I needed. I’m more pissed than anything, I think. Things haven’t been great since before Hope was born, but I hoped that it would help. It just caused us to drift further apart. But so close to the holiday’s...fucking slimebucket!” Emma punched the couch cushion.

“I understand Emma, truly, I do. We’ll get through it. I’m only ever a phone call away, day or night. Also, I already asked your Mother and she sort of agreed for the both of you, but you most certainly can so no if you wish. But, Robin, Alice, Violet, and I will be going to New York City for the weekend, and I’ve extended the invitation to you and your Mother. Ruth is staying home, and Henry will be here, so Hope will be well taken care of.”

Emma smiled sincerely, for the first time in a few days. She knew that she should feel a little bit guilty about leaving her daughter, but knew that the circumstances were different and that it would be best for her daughter if she went a way for a few days and came back refreshed.

“Yeah, yeah. As long as Henry and Dad are cool with watching Hope, I’m all in. I could use a few days away.”

“Well, that’s settled then.” Regina smiled as she heard the timer go off in the kitchen “We’ll talk more about this later, but for now, I have a house full of hungry animals who will be very upset if we don’t get that turkey on the table.”

Emma laughed, standing from the couch alongside Regina. Throwing caution to the wind, she wrapped her arms around Regina, in a tight hug. She didn’t say anything, but she knew that with Regina, she didn’t have to, she just knew what she meant, and she was so appreciative of that. After a few moments, the two separated, making their way to the kitchen without saying another word.

 

Thirty minutes later, all of the food was laid out on the table and Henry was preparing to carve the turkey. It had been something Regina had done for years, but when Henry and Violet married, Regina passed the honor to him. Everyone had been taking their seats, strategically decided upon by Snow. Robin entered the dining room, holding Alice’s hands and looking for their seats. She decided that she wanted to tell everyone before they started to eat dinner, especially since Snow had been asking where Zelena was.

Henry was seated at the head of the table, with Violet to his right. Next to Violet was her father, followed by Mr. Gold, Belle, Alice and Robin. Next to Robin, at the opposite head of the table was Regina, with a high chair holding Hope between she and Emma to her right. Next to Emma were Ruth, Neal, Charming and Snow, followed by Roland on Henry’s left side. Just as Robin was preparing to speak, Henry cleared his throat, preparing to speak but was cut off by Robin.

“Henry, I know that you were going to speak, but I was wondering if I could have a few moments before we started Thanksgiving dinner?” Robin inquired shyly.

“Of course, I was going to request a new tradition but that can be done whenever you’re finished.”

Robin squeezed Alice’s hand that was still tightly in hers, before reaching over to take Regina’s hand as well. She took a deep breath, glancing around the table before speaking.

“So, I’m sure as most of you have noticed, Zelena isn’t present with us today. I was trying to ignore it, myself, but I’ve decided that you should all know the reason why she isn’t here. However, that doesn’t mean that I want any of you to hold any ill-will against her, just understand why she’s decided to not be present.”

“A few months ago, Alice arrived here in Storybrooke and was all alone. We had started spending a lot of time together, and eventually we decided that there was something between us beyond just a friendship. So, if you don’t already know, I’m telling you now; Alice and I are together, as a couple, and couldn’t be happier.” Robin paused, waiting to see the reactions of those around the table. 

When there wasn’t any immediate uproar or protests, she cleared her throat nervously and began speaking again. “My Mother wasn’t accepting of the revelation, which is why I’m staying with Aunt Gina and why she isn’t here today. So, there you have it. You can all stop wondering now.”

Regina squeezed Robin’s hand as she finished speaking for encouragement, smiling proudly at her. Robin smiled back shyly, before taking a sip of her drink and waiting for Henry to begin speaking again. The fact that no one at the table had spoken yet was making her nervous and she felt as if she could just crawl under the table and disappear.

“I think that’s wonderful, Robin! Welcome to the family, Alice!” Snow finally chirped in. “True Love has done it again!”

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing that Snow White would be the one to bring up True Love, but was happy that the former princess was accepting of her niece and girlfriend.

“That’s truly wonderful, congratulations are in order!” David chimed in, raising his glass, “A toast to newfound love. May you forever love, accept, encourage, and care for one another.”

“I’ll toast to that.” Mr. Gold spoke up, raising his glass as well.

Everyone had started speaking together, raising their glasses, toasting to Robin and Alice. Alice felt overwhelmed at the love and support for the two of them, never having that type of love in her life. Robin’s eyes filled with tears, happy tears that everyone was accepting, yet; sad tears that one of the people who was most important in her life couldn’t be here to celebrate her happiness. Once the table settled down, Henry cleared his throat, preparing to speak, yet again.

“Well, as our family is the largest this year it’s ever been, so while we serve and eat our food, I would like to start a new tradition. Starting here with Roland, I’d like to go around the table and have everyone briefly speak about what they are thankful for this holiday.” Henry smiled, not missing the glare his Mother had shot him from across the table. “So, Roland, whenever you’re ready; you can start and when you’re finished, we’ll move on to Grandma, and so on.”

Roland nodded, starting to fill his plate up with food before deciding to share what he was thankful for, as he needed a moment to think on it. There were so many things, considering all that he had gone through, to be thankful for, but wasn’t sure how to put it to words. Everyone else filled their plates as well, starting to eat their food as they waited for Roland to start speaking. Picking up his knife to butter his bread roll, he spoke quietly.

“Well, I’m thankful for a lot of things. But most importantly, I would have to say that I’m thankful for Regina.” Roland paused, looking down the table to make eye contact with her. “I know that a lot of things happened, but I’m thankful that she has chosen to allow me to still be a part of her life, which allows me to spend time with all you. I’m so glad that despite everything I have a wonderful family.”

Snow sat impatiently waiting for her turn. When she realized that Roland was done talking, she took a deep breath so that she could speak. Emma and Regina looked at each other, both cringing slightly, knowing that Snow could probably talk for hours about what she was thankful for.

“Well, just like Roland I feel that I have so much to be thankful for! But today, I’m most thankful for my family; my beautiful children and grandchildren. I’m thankful that at last we’re all together, living happily, as I’ve always wanted. Also, much like Roland, I am thankful for Regina. We’ve had a complicated history and past, but we wouldn’t be where we are today if it weren’t for all of that. So, I’m thankful that she persevered and that we have the relationship we do, today.” Snow released a breath, turning towards Charming, “What are you thankful for, Charming?”

Being taken off guard with Snow’s sudden passing of the torch to him, Charming held up a finger requesting a moment as he had just stuffed a piece of turkey into his mouth. He chewed quickly, wiping his mouth with his napkin, before swallowing and looking back up at the table.

“Sorry about that, wasn’t expecting Snow to be finished talking so soon – ow!” Charming screeched as Snow smacked his arm from next to him. “What was that for?”

“Are you insinuating that I talk too much, David?”

“No! I mean, maybe a little.” David backpedaled, “It’s not a bad thing, I love listening to you talk, I was just hoping to have a little more time or else I wouldn’t have shoved such a large piece of this turkey – which by the way Regina, you really out did yourself – into my mouth, alright? I love you Snow, there isn’t anything I’d rather do than listen to you talk about how thankful you are.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the end of the table, making a fake ‘gagging’ motion to Alice and Robin across the table who were laughing. Regina tried to hide her snicker at Emma’s antics, not wanting to draw attention to them at the end of the table. Instead, she grabbed a small spoonful of sweet potatoes, bringing them to Hope’s mouth as the Charming’s continued to argue at the table.

“How about you try some of these, precious?” Regina cooed, letting Hope taste a little.

Hope’s eyes widen and she made an exaggerated noise, which Regina assumed meant she liked what she had been given. Laughing, Regina fed her a little more watching Hope happily eat off of the spoon. 

“Regina, you don’t have to feed her, I can take care of that.” Emma insisted.

“It’s nothing, dear. She was eyeing me eat carefully and I decided that a little bite wouldn’t hurt her. If you don’t mind, I was going to just scoop some onto the highchair for her to eat?”

“Sure, thanks.” Emma smiled shyly, going back to her own plate of food. 

Her heart warmed watching Regina be so motherly and loving with Hope, something that in all of her short life Killian had failed to do. Emma wondered how differently things would have been had she not married Killian all those years ago and instead confessed her love to Regina. Would Regina had left Robin? Could they have been together? Emma figured it was too late now, but was glad to know that Regina would probably come around more often now, especially in Killian’s absence. Emma had missed the relationship that existed between the two of them prior to her marriage, even if it did push the boundaries between them at times. Emma was lost in her thoughts; not realizing that she had daydreamed through not only her Father’s declaration of thankfulness, but both her siblings as well. Only when she heard Henry calling her name and Regina resting her hand on her own did she come back to the present.

“Ma? Are you OK?” Henry asked curiously.

“Yeah, sorry kid…lots on my mind. It’s my turn?” Emma questioned, setting her fork and knife down and sitting up taller in her chair. 

“Yup.” Henry replied awkwardly, knowing that Snow would probably look disapprovingly at Emma, seeing as she didn’t pay attention.

“Well, just like everyone else, there are a lot of things I could be thankful for. But, I guess if I have to narrow it down to a few of the most important things, they would be Henry, Hope, and Regina.” Emma smiled, looking at Regina, who was trying not to blush.

“I’m thankful that Henry found me all those years ago, and brought me here so that we can all be back together, as the family we were all meant to be, even if we’re not in the Enchanted Forest. I’m thankful for Hope, as she is my second chance to be the Mother I wish that I could have been to Henry. I’m thankful for Regina for many reasons, but most importantly because she raised Henry to be the wonderful man that he is, in my absence. She’s been an incredible person to be a co-parent with, and she’s an amazing friend, also.”

Emma smiled, picking her fork back up and going back to her dinner, happy with her response. She also realized that she was much hungrier than what she had realized as she hadn’t eaten much the past few days. 

“Oh, and before Regina goes – I’m thankful Regina cooked all off this food because it’s freaking delicious and also means that there will be leftovers, that I’d be happy to take!” Emma laughed, glancing at Regina. “All yours!”

Regina took a breath in, quickly glancing at everyone at the table. Although she had been mayor for years, she truly hated speaking in front of people, especially when it involved feelings. She was also feeling uncomfortable that over half the table already had expressed that they were thankful for her, the Former Evil Queen.

“Well, most importantly, today I am thankful for each and every one of you. We all know that my past had been littered with darkness, and there were many times that I was not worthy of forgiveness or redemption. But due to my stubborn son’s persistence, you all allowed me to grow and change and become the woman that I am today. You’ve not only made me your friends, but you’ve made me your family, which is something that I never really had, and I am thankful for that beyond measure. I am thankful for Henry, because the moment I adopted him, I knew that I wanted to be a better person for him, which then taught me to be a better person for myself. I am also thankful for Emma, as she fought for me alongside Henry, and saved me from darkness more than once.”

Feeling tears start to prickle at the back of her eyes as she talked about how thankful she was for the people surrounding her today, Regina took a deep breath before turning the attention away from her. She would not let herself cry in front of all these witnesses.

“Robin?”

“Right, so. I’m thankful for Alice as she’s changed my life in a way I didn’t know possible. I’m thankful that Aunt Gina’s been here for me in my Mother’s absence, and always really. And, I’m also thankful that you have all been so loving and accepting of the relationship between Alice and I.”

Robin finished speaking before reaching her hand under the table and giving Alice’s a squeeze. She knew that Alice hated talking in large groups and especially around people that she wasn’t familiar with. She hoped to relay in the hand squeeze that Alice was safe and accepted here and that no one would judge her.

“Aye, so..this is my first holiday ever, and my first time being surrounded by any time of family, so this is all very new to me.” Alice spoke quietly. “I’m thankful for Robin. For her finding and helping me adjust to this new land and for teaching me what love is along the way. I’m thankful that all of you have accepted us, and especially me, as part of your family so quickly. And, I’m thankful for Regina because she’s been incredible to Robin and I the past few days. Without her, I don’t think we would have gotten through them. So yeah, that’s all.”

Alice immediately looked at Robin, hoping that what she had said was alright and acceptable. She was trying to take a few deep breaths to calm her nerves that had grown ten-fold while she was speaking. Robin placed a comforting hand on her back; rubbing in small soothing circles, like Regina had done for her many times before. 

“You did great, babe.” Robin whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Alice’s cheek.

“Bloody hell, I was so nervous.” Alice whispered back.

“I know, but it’s over now, let’s enjoy our meal and whatever everyone else has to say.”

Alice nodded, going back to her food. She hadn’t tried something Regina had made yet that she didn’t like, and certainly could get use to a lot more dinners at Regina’s. Mr. Gold, whose turn it was to speak next, sat for silently for a few minutes, all eyes on him patiently waiting for him to start speaking. Since the birth of Gideon, he had become a completely different man and for quite some time, everyone had been waiting for him to return to his old ways. But, surprisingly he hadn’t and had even found a way to rid himself of the dagger, ridding the world of the Dark One for all of eternity. 

“Well, dearies. I’m thankful for Belle. Regardless how many times I was a horrible man, she never stopped loving the Beast and never gave up on me. Without her, I wouldn’t be the person I am today, and I wouldn’t have Gideon. I’m thankful for Gideon because he’s allowed me a second chance to be the father I always wanted to be and should have been to Baelfire. I’m thankful for Henry, for breaking the curse and allowing me to reunite with Baelfire. Even though his life had to end sooner than necessary, I’m glad that I was forgiven by him and I know that he would be happy to see that I’ve redeemed myself.”

Belle smiled lovingly at Mr. Gold before speaking for herself. “I’m thankful for Rumple changing his ways and leaving the Beast behind to be the man I always knew he could be. I’m also thankful for Gideon for giving me the opportunity to be a Mother.”

Violet’s Father, John was next. Finishing his bite of food, he spoke quietly. “I’m thankful for arriving here in Storybrooke, after an extended stay in Camelot. It was nice to become just John Morgan again, rather than Sir Morgan. I’m thankful for the hospitality we received upon arriving here and how it has carried on throughout all the time we’ve spent here. I’m thankful for Henry, and the love that he has for my daughter. I’m also thankful that the two of them have found lots of love and happiness together.”

Violet smiled at her father, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’m thankful for the wonderful family that I’m surrounded by. I’m thankful for Henry, as he is the most incredible and loving husband in the world. I’m thankful that I get to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Violet gave Henry a knowing look, to which he returned before he cleared his throat to speak. He stood from the table with Violet, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her close. 

“Thank you all for sharing what you’re thankful for today. Looking back I guess I could also say there are so many things I am thankful for and if I did, I’m sure we could be here a very long time. We’re thankful for each and every one of you that are a part of our lives. You’ve all taught us so much and we know that today we wouldn’t be the people that we are if it weren’t for each of you. Ma,” Henry turned his head to look at Emma, “I’m thankful that after everything you went through when I first brought you to Storybrooke, you didn’t give up and run. You stayed and became a part of my life that I can’t imagine not having. You taught me to be strong and loyal, something I am sure that you will pass on to Hope as well.”

Henry paused for a moment before turning to look at Regina. “Mom, I’m thankful that you’ve stood by my side and fought for me; even after I was the world’s most terrible son for a few years. I’m thankful that you never stopped loving me and never stopped trying to prove that you could change and become the kind, loving, loyal, and fierce woman that you are today. I’m also thankful that out of all the other families that I could have ended up with, I got you.”

Regina smiled warmly at Henry, the tears that had been forming in her eyes now freely flowing down her face. Henry smiled back at her before turning his attention back to Violet. She nodded her head and began speaking again. 

“Part of the reason we asked you all to do this today was because there is something that we’d like to share with you, something that we are most thankful for, but couldn’t think of the perfect way to do it.”

“So,” Henry cut in, “after much discussion, we decided now is as good a time as ever. The reason I focused on why I’m the most thankful for my Moms, is because it is true when they say that the best Moms are the ones that get promoted to Grandma’s.”

“With much excitement,” Violet smiled tearfully, “we’d like to inform you all that Baby Mills will be arriving in May.”

Gasps of shock and excitement could be heard around the table as everyone began to process the news that Violet and Henry had just shared with them. Regina was the first to finally, speak, completely in shock. Dropping her silverware onto her dish with a clank, she blinked rapidly in disbelief. 

“What?! You’re going to be a Father?” 

“Are you serious, kid?!” Emma grinned widely, jumping from her chair and running over to the two of them.

“Yes, Violet’s pregnant.” Henry confirmed.

Mostly cheers erupted from the table, aside from an excited squeal released by Snow. Hope was happily babbling away in her chair, although it was obvious she had no idea what was going on. Emma threw her arms around Henry, ruffing his hair and obnoxiously kissing his cheek. 

“That’s awesome guys, I’m so happy for you. I’m gonna be a grandma!” Emma giggled, trying the word out.

Regina, who was silently sobbing joyful tears, finally made her way from her seat and towards Henry and Violet. Taking Violet into her arms, she hugged her fiercely.

“So this is why you turned down the wine and were sick yesterday morning?” Regina asked, still in disbelief.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. I hope you’re not angry that I wasn’t truthful with you.” Violet replied.

“No! Not at all, this is wonderful. I’m so happy for you!” 

Regina pressed a kiss to Violet’s cheek before letting her go so she could be embraced by her father. She took a few steps towards Henry who Emma had finally let go of.

“Mom, are you alright?” Henry asked, slightly concerned by the tears his Mom was openly displaying.

“Of course. It’s just…it’s not every day that you find out your Little Prince is going to be a Father.” Regina whispered. “I’m so delighted for you.”

Henry wrapped his arms around Regina, holding her close for a few moments and allowing her to cry her tears of joy. She eventually loosened her hold, knowing that Snow was waiting her turn to snatch Henry up as well as Charming. She grabbed his chin, even though he was now much taller than she.

“I love you, Henry. You and Violet are going to be wonderful parents.”

“Thanks Mom. Everything we know we owe to you, Ma, and John. Our child is going to have some awesome influences to look up to.”

Regina nodded in agreement, taking a few steps away. Sighing happily, she took a deep breath before preparing to turn and walk back to her seat and finish her meal. Before she could get away, two strong arms wrapped around her.

“Gina, we’re gonna be frickin’ Grandmas!” Emma exclaimed, practically bouncing and pulling Regina with her.

“Yes, Emma, it appears so.” Regina grinned, trying to act annoyed with Emma’s antics but unable to truly do so. “However, I’d like to meet my grandchild so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t break my neck.”

Emma stopped bouncing at once, immediately letting go of Regina. “Uh, sorry. I-I didn’t meant to hurt you.” Emma spoke quickly, taking a few steps away from Regina.

“Emma,” Regina grabbed Emma’s hand, pulling her back and wrapping her arms around her for a proper hug. “I’m excited dear, truly. I just didn’t want to get hurt. But yes, we’re going to Grandma’s. Badass ones at that!”

“I know, right?” Emma grinned, holding onto Regina just a little longer this time.

The two of them finally released themselves from the hug, proceeding back to their seats to finish dinner. They continued to steal glances and smiles at one another, and at Hope as everyone else continued to congrat Henry and Violet while finishing their own meals as well. Regina smiled to herself, silently thinking that something she was dreading so much had quickly turned into one of the happiest holidays of her life.

 

Hours later, after everyone had stuffed themselves full of delicious food and decadent desserts – Snow even helping herself to an apple turnover – the dishes were done and everyone was starting to disperse for the evening and head to their own homes. The boys had just finished a football game as Regina entered the living room, finally able to sit down on a comfortable chair and rest her feet for a few moments.

Belle and Mr. Gold had left fairly quickly after dinner, Belle staying long enough to help with some dishes but leaving before Mr. Gold was forced to watch a sports game. John, after many hugs and well wishes to Henry and Violet also left for the evening, thanking Regina sincerely for her hospitality and a wonderful meal. The Charming’s had left, Snow promising to be back around 8 A.M. for their trip to New York City. 

“Well Mom, Violet and I are going to get going. We’re waiting on Roland; he’s going to stay with us tonight, so we can go riding again in the morning before Ruth has to be at work. This way we can be back to watch Hope while Gramps is at work.” 

“Alright, Henry. Don’t forget your leftovers. And if you decide you want any more of anything else, please don’t hesitate to come over and help yourself. You’ll get the mail for me?”

“Of course, Mom. We’ve all worked out a schedule with Hope so she’ll be taken care of, but Ma already knows all of that.”

Just then Roland arrived downstairs with his bag. Regina had just then noticed that Hope was swinging in the swing Regina had summoned for Emma earlier that evening, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. Roland came over to Regina, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll see you when you get back. I was going to stay for a few extra days if that’s alright with you, since you’re going away for the weekend and I won’t get to spend time with you?” Roland asked cautiously.

“Absolutely, you know you’re always welcome to stay as long as like, whenever you’d like. You boys behave this weekend and we’ll see you on Monday. Violet, do you want me to pick you up in the morning?” Regina asked as she stood to give Henry a final hug and kiss goodbye.

“Henry will drop me off on their way out.” 

“Alright, well, I’ll see you then.”

“Bye Mom, I love you.”

“I love you too, my prince.”

The three of them exited the house together, slamming the door a little harder than necessary which startled Hope. She began to fuss and again Regina looked around the room to realize that she was alone. Robin and Alice had retired to bed to pack and get some sleep for tomorrow’s road trip. Emma was still missing in action. Regina quickly padded over to Hope, scooping her from the swing and cuddled her to her chest, bouncing and rocking slightly.

“It’s alright, baby girl. Your Mommy will be back soon, I promise. But you’re safe in Aunt Gina’s arms.” Regina cooed quietly, her back to the entrance of the room.

“You’re really great with her.” Emma spoke quietly, leaning on the doorframe.

Regina jumped, startled. “Gosh, Emma. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was in the bathroom and heard her fussing so I tried to hurry back, but it seems you’ve got her under control.”

“Yes, I just didn’t want her to work herself into a full blown fit, I’m sorry for taking her out of the swing without asking, would you like her back?” 

“Nah, you can hold her for a while if you’d like. She seems to like you and I know you have a soft spot for her, too.”

Regina grinned, taking a seat in her recliner. She continued to hold Hope to her chest, rocking her in the chair gently, playing with her wisps of blonde hair. It had been years since she’d held a sleeping baby and she couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness and jealousy at the same time.

“Everyone left?” Emma asked, coming in and taking a seat on the couch across from Regina. 

“Yes, just a few minutes ago. I think the door is what startled her.”

“Probably. Killian is good for slamming doors; it always startles her and pisses me off.” Emma looked at the fireplace, avoiding eye contact with Regina who was staring at her. “Or at least he did. Guess there won’t be much of that anymore.”

Regina wanted to suggest that perhaps that was for the better, but knew that it was still too soon in their break-up to say such a thing. As much as she despised the one-handed grease bucket, he had been Emma’s husband and Regina needed to respect that. Instead, she decided to change the subject and talk about herself, hoping to take Emma’s mind off of Hook.

“Do you think I’ll be a good grandmother?” Regina asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

“What?” Emma creased her brows together.

“Do you think I’ll be a good grandmother? To Henry and Violet’s child.” Regina repeated, irritation lacing her tone.

“No, I heard you. That was just a reaction.” Emma shook her head, turning back to face Regina. “Of course you will be a good grandmother. You’ll be a freaking awesome grandma.”

“How can you be sure? What if they find out about, you know…my past. What if that makes them not want to love me? What if I screw it up with them like I did Henry and they hate me? God, Emma..I don’t think I could live through that kind of pain again.”

“Regina, first of all; Henry never hated you. Sure, he was really angry with you, but he never hated you. He was angry that you lied to him and made him feel crazy. But when the curse broke and everyone came at you with the angry mob? The first person who reasoned with us to not let the mob take you was Henry. Even when he lived with me, he worried about you constantly, Regina. Henry loves you so much and you mean the world to him.”

“As far as our grandchild goes; they’ll love you because we’ll be honest with them from the start. Henry will be the biggest advocate for showing how you’ve changed, and how now you are so far from the person that you use to be. He’ll make sure that baby knows that you have nothing but love, support, hugs, and kisses to give them. And probably toys.” Emma chuckled.

Regina smiled weakly, unable to believe that it would be that simple. She continued to rock Hope, not wanting to let her go but knowing that Emma should head home soon. 

“This is one of my biggest regrets, you know?” Regina whispered.

“What is?”

“Not having another child. Not having a second chance to prove that I am capable of being a good Mother. Snow, Zelena, and now you; you’ve all gotten a chance to be a Mother start to finish, with a child that is just yours. I’ve never had that.” Blinking back a few tears, “I know that I love Henry with my whole heart, and I would never change anything about him or what’s happened. I just wish sometimes that I had someone with my blood-line.”

Emma frowned, not knowing that Regina had ever felt that way. She stood from her spot on the couch and walked over to Regina, kneeling down in front of the recliner chair. She grabbed for one of Regina’s hands, taking it in her own.

“I’m so sorry, Regina. I never knew that you felt that way, but let me tell you, not having a biological child does NOT make you any less of a Mother, Regina. You were there for Henry when it mattered the most, shaping his youth to make him the man he is today. When I couldn’t be. Do you remember the second conversation we had on your front porch, when I brought Henry back after he ran away for the second time?”

Regina looked up to make eye contact with Emma. She frowned slightly, “Honestly, I don’t.”

“You told me,” Emma sat up straight, trying to imitate Regina as best as possible. “I’ve changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son. At the time when you said that, I wanted to rip your damn face off. But, I’ve thought about that quote a lot over the years, and you were right.”

“I may have given birth to Henry, but I knew that I wasn’t capable of being a Mother at that point in my life. So I gave him up for adoption, hoping he would have his best chance. And despite everything you may have done in a past life, one thing I’ve always know is that you love Henry. Henry is your son, Regina. He speaks like you, he has your smarts, and he even makes your faces. You set the foundation for him to become a wonderful young man, without a doubt. I love Henry, but I know that I couldn’t have done it. And I worry that I still can’t do it. That little girl in your arms right now? She terrifies the shit out of me Regina.”

“When she’s crying in the middle of the night and I can’t make her stop, when she decides she doesn’t want to eat, when she’s sick and I need help, do you know who I will call?  
You. I will call Regina-freaking-Mills because she’s one of the best Mom’s I know and I would trust any child of mine’s life with her.”

Regina worried her bottom lip, trying not to cry for the second time that evening. Shaking her head and sniffing she whispered, “You don’t mean that Emma.”

Emma sighed, throwing her head back. “Regina, are you really that hard headed that you can’t take a compliment? I just told you that I trust not only Henry’s, but Hope’s life in your hands and you’re going to tell me that I don’t mean it? Don’t tell me what I mean and don’t mean. If I didn’t mean it I wouldn’t say it, so..” Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina.

“So mature, Ms. Swan.”

“That’s right, I am Ms. Swan again, thank goodness. And I still mean every word I just said, Regina.”

“Well, thank you. I appreciate your kind words, even if I don’t quite believe all of them right now. But I would give up my life for Henry, and I would do whatever it took to protect Hope, as well. You have my promise that as long as I’m around, your children will never be in any danger.”

“Thanks. Now see, that wasn’t that hard, was it?” 

“I suppose not.” Regina glanced at the clock, sighing briefly, “It’s getting late Emma, and we have an early start, so perhaps..”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. You want us to leave.” Cutting Regina off, Emma proceeded to stand up, holding out her arms for Hope.

“No, that is not what I was going to say. I was going to suggest that I quickly change the sheets in the guest bedroom, while you summon the pack and play, and you two could crash here for the evening.” Regina offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Emma, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure. You’re always welcome here, especially now, with everything.”

“Well, thank you. I think we will take you up on that offer. I’ll use magic to pack my bag also, so I don’t even have to stop at my house tomorrow.”

“Sounds great.” Regina smiled, standing from the recliner, still holding Hope snuggly in her arms. She waved a hand, turning off the lights while magically locking all the doors. She magically changed the sheets in the guest room, preparing new sheets for Emma and landing the old ones in the laundry room. “Shall we?”

Following Regina up the stairs, Emma couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on Regina’s well-endowed backside. Even after being on her feet all day in four-inch heels, Regina delicately carried Hope up the steps with such grace. Emma truly admired the woman and was grateful that she was a part of her life. Regina laid Hope in the pack and play before smiling politely at Emma and exited the room. This wasn’t the first time Emma had spent the night at Regina’s so she knew where everything was and knew to help herself to whatever she wanted or needed. She collapsed on the bed, falling into a peaceful sleep fairly quickly.

Across the hall in the master suite, Regina tossed and turned, unable to sleep an hour later. Her body ached with exhaustion after the long few days of preparing and cooking, but there was another ache that no matter how much Regina tried to ignore, she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep until it was taken care of. She squeezed her legs and cursed herself for thinking of the beautiful blonde that was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Finally turning, she slammed the picture of Robin and her on the bedside table into the drawer before rolling onto her back, letting out a huff. Biting her lip, she lowered her hand between her legs, hoping it would allow her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been brought to my attention that some of you feel that the story is heading in the direction of SwanQueen. I just want to assure you that this IS a CuriousArcher story, and from here on out, the plot will be 95% focused on them. However, this is my story and I will write it how I see fit to make things flow the way I want and need them too.


End file.
